Harry Potter and A Son's Love
by tansy1354
Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things that even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.
1. Harry

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: Well it here it is my first fanfic, please be kind and let me know how I am doing. I hope you like it as much as enjoyed writing it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for her them.

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Harry's Request**

Sunday 7th July, 1996 - Late Morning

Hermione read the letter in her hand again and it still puzzled her. She knew it had been difficult for Harry to go back to Privet Drive. Although she had tried, she had been unable to get him to open up in anyway during their last hectic days at the end of term. She had seen how he had withdrawn into himself the same way he always did when something was really troubling him.

Dear Hermione

_I need you to do me a big favour, but I beg you not to tell any of our friends yet._

_Can you speak to your parents and ask them to visit me at Privet Drive as soon as they can. I really need to speak to someone who is not a wizard or witch. _

_But warn them to tell the Dursleys they are from the Child Welfare Agency (otherwise the Dursley's will not let them see me) I'll explain more then. _

_Please send Hedwig back with your answer soon. _

_Harry_

Hermione was sitting on her bed, thinking. Her gaze fall on the desk by the window, luckily it was sturdy since it was piled high with books. She had been home from school for a week already and had been so worried about Harry she hadn't even finished reading next year's books.

This had been the first contact Harry had made with her since she had seen him leaving Kings Cross Station with the Dursleys. Ron had written to her to say that the order had received two short notes from Harry to say he was ok, but nothing else. It also looked as though Harry would have to stay put for at least another 3 weeks.

Her eyes then fell upon the picture of Harry, Ron and herself that had been taken at the Quidditch World Cup. The figures waved back at her gaily. They had been through so much since it had been taken-especially Harry.

If Harry needed something to lighten his load she would willingly give it despite her misgivings about his pleading that she should not tell any of their friends.

Hermione put the letter down, stood up resolutely and quickly moved to the door and down the stairs to find her parents who were having a late Sunday breakfast, as was their usual custom. She entered the front sitting room, which was warm and inviting with bookshelves to the ceiling against two walls. It had been painted in autumnal hues; the window that looked onto the front garden was draped in an embossed gold fabric.

Rosemary Granger's slender form was enveloped in a high back chair, which made her look younger than her 35 years; her long brown hair was falling out of a makeshift ponytail. She looked up from stroking Hermione's cat Crookshanks, as Hermione entered. Phillip Granger jumped up gallantly and pulled another seat around the table that was set up between the chairs.

Hermione grinned at her dad and sat down. She began buttering some toast then launched into her topic, "Mum, Dad you remember my friend Harry Potter from school?

"You mean the dark-haired boy with the scar, that you are always visiting and talking about" Phillip Granger said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione could not help smiling as he gave her a big wink.

"Yes that's the one; well I've just received a letter from him. I am not sure if I mentioned that his godfather died in the last couple of weeks, although I'm sure I told you that both his parents died when he was one. Since then he has been living with his mother's sister and her family during the summer holidays, but they do not treat him at all well.

Anyway he asked if you two could go and visit him, I have their telephone number so that you can arrange a time. There's just one thing you will have to tell them that you are from the Child Welfare agency otherwise they will not let you see him." She stopped and took a bite out of her toast then busied herself pouring some tea into an empty cup.

Hermione's parents looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Then Rosemary said, "Of course we'll help if we can. Perhaps you should come too though, so his magical friends will not be alarmed, didn't you say something about them watching his house."

Hermione nodded as she remembered this; she also knew that the Dursleys had seen her with Harry on many occasions.

" Ok, I suggest you ring them tomorrow at 9am, by that time his Uncle will be on his way to work. Harry's cousin Dudley should be out with his gang all day if he follows his usual pattern. Make an appointment to meet Mrs. Dursley and Harry after lunch, around 1pm should be good". She gave each of her parents a big hug and said "Thanks for doing this; I was really beginning to worry about Harry". Not for the first time was she grateful for their normalcy.

"I'll just go and send a reply to Harry's letter"

* * *

**A/N This chapter revised on 11/5/09 to improve it and to add a date to establish a timeline. For those who have read this story already I will be going through and changing dates given so that they are chronologically correct. Those chapters that are changed will be marked as revised in author notes at the beginning. Thanks.**


	2. The Light Goes Out

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N : I couldn't wait, so here is Chapter 2 as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for her them.

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Light Goes Out**

Sunday 7th July – Late Afternoon

Harry was lying on his bed, dozing again. Though the window was wide open, the breeze that drifted in brought only more hot air that added to the already oppressive and draining atmosphere.

He seemed to be tired a lot these days, even though his dreams had been cloudy and as not as painful as usual. The days had also passed in the same hazy manner.

As usual the Dursleys had left him alone, except they seemed to be making sure that he was fed better and more regularly or at least Aunt Petunia was.

They had even stopped giving him chores to do and had given them to Dudley instead, much to his wide-framed cousin's disgust.

Aunt Petunia had even made sure that he was seen out and about by taking him to the shops with her or taking him for a walk to the park and back, She had said very little on these expeditions for which he was thankful.

By the end of his first week home Harry could not escape the irony of his situation. The more he had eaten the more weight he had lost from his already slight frame. The more that he had walked the weaker he felt.

By Sunday morning Harry couldn't even get up the stairs without becoming exhausted and having to rest. Regrettably he reached the conclusion that something was wrong that had nothing to do with magic.

Thankfully so far he had managed to remember to send his letters off to the Order. He had no energy or desire to referee a showdown between his relatives and the Order members especially Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, Harry decided he needed help and turned to the one person he could trust not to panic and who knew all about Muggle ways. He had written to Hermione late that morning and Hedwig had brought Hermione's letter back to him about an hour ago. Although it had been short it had finally brought a small spark of hope.

_Dear Harry_

_It's all arranged. My parents will phone the Dursleys at 9am on Monday morning. I am sure that your Uncle will have left for work by then and that you cousin will be out of the house. _

_They will arrange to meet with you and your aunt at 1pm. _

_I will be coming too but I will wait at the corner of Privet Drive so our friends will not be alarmed._

_See you soon_

_Love Hermione_

He lay back on the bed after dinner, which he ate little of despite Aunt Petunia's nagging.

He was feeling thirsty again and reached for the bottle of orange juice that he had asked Aunt Petunia to leave for him. Amazingly she had complied without any remarks at all.

His hand shook as he weakly poured some of the orange juice into the glass and raised it to his lips. It felt good as it trickled down his parched throat.

Then without warning an overpowering wave of clear bright thought washed over him and what he beheld in that thought made has hands shake so much that he let the glass fall to the floor. He smiled to himself, for at that moment, Harry Potter ceased to exist and someone else had taken his place.

* * *

**A/N 2 11****th**** May 2009, chapter revised to improve content and to establish a timeline to help me to keep track of Harry's situation. Thanks. **


	3. Petunia's First Shock

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for her them.

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

Chapter 3. Petunia's First Shock

Monday 8th July 1996 Morning

Harry was awakened the next morning by the sound of the telephone ringing downstairs.

He couldn't get out of bed without help of course, so just lay back against the pillows and waited. Sure enough after about 10 minutes, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Next thing an obviously incensed woman had flung the door open.

"What do you think you are playing at", she spat out without preamble.

Harry just looked at her questioningly.

"Those friends of yours have contacted the civil authorities who now want to come and interview us at 1pm today."

She glared at her nephew as though seeing him for the first time. It was one thing to stand up to his magical freak friends but completely different when it was the civil authorities that could throw you in jail. She had to admit that her nephew did not look well or cared for despite her efforts lately to feed him up or the forced walks.

She snapped finally "You've missed breakfast, so you'll have to do with cereal and juice. GET UP AND DRESSED BOY, I am going to have to take you shopping for some more presentable clothes. We leave in 30 minutes. Thank goodness Dudley's spending the day with Piers Polkiss."

She looked back at Harry, as she was about to leave the room, he hadn't moved.

She glared at him again; he looked back at her vacantly.

"I can't, remember!" He said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said as she went over to the bed and pulled back the bedclothes.

A/N Chapter revised 11th May, 2009 for content and timeline.


	4. A New Life Begins

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for her them.

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

* * *

**Chapter 4. A New Life Begins**

Monday Morning 

"I can't move, my legs don't work," he said patiently. He wondered how she could have forgotten this.

Aunt Petunia looked down at him and noticed that he had wet the bed and his sheets were soaked.

He looked up at her with that patient look again and said without fear "Can you help me, please". She was shocked by his forwardness; he had never before asked for or seemed to expect anything from her. He looked completely helpless. She eyed him for several minutes taking all this in and then reached a decision. Although she herself was tall, she was not particularly strong, but the boy looked as though a slight breeze would bowl him over.

She looked around the room; luckily his owl was still out hunting. She spied the old chair in front of his desk and brought it next to the bed.

Next she went to the linen closet outside and retrieved some new linen for the bed and a double blanket and dumped them on the desk. Then she left and returned with some towels, a washcloth, soap and a bowl of warm water.

The boy was quietly watching what she was doing, no surprise in his eyes or on his face. Lastly she pulled out new boxers, tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants from a couple of draws after he had told her which to go to.

When everything was at hand, with a combination of pulling and lifting she got him onto the chair. He allowed her to do all of this without speaking. as though it was quite normal. She looked at him and for some reason before saying quietly, "I have to get you out of these wet things, ok?" He nodded but again didn't speak.

It was a struggle but finally she managed it. She lay a couple of towels down in front of the chair and slid him down onto them. He watched her lovingly like a baby, as she was washing him. She noticed with another slight shock that he didn't react at all as she touched his skin. She finally finished and got him dressed before rolling him over onto the blanket. He looked back at her from the blanket and smiled. "Thank you." Again it was in that same quiet tone as earlier.

Petunia Dursley gasped, that smile was just like her dear sister's and now she noticed that his eyes were the same colour and shape as hers as well. His face had gained a little more colour now and he had closed his eyes as though about to go to sleep again.

While he lay quietly, she stripped the bed and remade it. She was just about to leave the room to take the dirty things down to the laundry when Harry suddenly opened his eyes an in a small voice said "Mum, please don't leave me just yet."

Petunia stopped dead in the doorway and slowly turned to face him. It was his dull green eyes that told her that this was no prank, he genuinely believed SHE was his mother.

For Petunia Dursley this morning had begun badly, but now it was heading in a most unexpected and frightening direction.

* * *

**A/N Chapter revised 11th May 2009 for timeline addition**

2


	5. Mum’s Morning and Game Plans

Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354  
  
A/N: Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review my story so far, especially for the very kind remarks and enthusiasm. I have replied personally to those who have emails. So here is your reward, I hope this chapter is long enough; it is mainly to show Petunia's discomfort at the changes that have happened. It is also to reinforce Harry's total dependence on her. My thanks to my Beta Reader Jessara and to Bronte's Mum for her encouragement.  
  
Mell5 : Glad you liked that description, Yes to your first query and the answer to your second question is coming up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day.  
  
Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.  
  
Chapter 5. Mum's Morning and Game Plans  
  
From the door Petunia said warily "What did you call me"  
  
"Mum" came the puzzled reply, "What did your think I said"  
  
Petunia was lost for words.  
  
"Did I miss breakfast" Harry went on more cheerfully.  
  
She came over to where Harry was still lying on the blanket, he was oblivious to her confused look and continued "Can you sit me in the chair by the window please, so I can watch what's going on outside".  
  
Having settled him back into the chair she mumbled, "I'll go and get you some breakfast" then turned to leave. As she reached the door she heard him sigh "Looks like it's going to be another fine summer day."  
  
Petunia left the room and went slowly downstairs. She sunk into a chair at the kitchen table, put her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped.  
  
Petunia's POV  
  
'Well Petunia you've finally done it, you have driven the boy insane, as Harry doesn't seem to be ill apart from the obvious.' But the welfare people, who were due on the doorstep in a few hours, would conclude that she and Vernon must have abused Harry to put him in his current condition. They would take him away and his fate would be up to them. She and Vernon could be charged, WHAT WOULD THE NEIGHBOURS THINK? Those freaky friends of his would blame them, and she dreaded to think what they would do when they found out.  
  
She had never wanted Lily's child in her home, but she had to admit that he wasn't safe outside. Now he had lost his mind he wouldn't be safe even around himself.  
  
~*~  
  
She got up absent-mindedly and began to get some cereal, toast and orange juice for Harry. Grabbing some cutlery from the dresser, she placed everything on a tray and headed upstairs.  
  
Harry was right where she had left him, except that he was now talking gently to that white owl of his. "Hello, how did you get here? You are the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. I'm sorry you'll have to wait till Mum brings my breakfast, if you are looking for something to eat."  
  
"Breakfast", Aunt Petunia said placing the tray on the writing desk.  
  
"Can I give some of my cereal to this owl" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Not at the moment, eat your breakfast". It had come out before it even occurred to her that he would need to be helped. Resignedly she poured the milk into the bowl, put his fingers around the spoon then put her hand under his to guide the food to his mouth. When that had been eaten, she buttered the toast and placed it between his fingers and gradually moved his arm up so he could take a bite.  
  
He sat munching happily, every now and again glancing at the waiting owl. Finally he asked her to help hold the last piece of toast out to the owl, which accepted it regally.  
  
Breakfast finished and the tray cleared away, she spent the rest of the morning mechanically straightening Harry's room and stacking his wizarding equipment away in the cupboard under the stairs. While she worked she kept trying to come up with an explanation for the welfare people.  
  
Then she went downstairs to clean the living room and kitchen; she knew she would have to get lunch early. It would probably take some time to feed both Harry and her and they had to be ready by 1pm.  
  
Over lunch Petunia explained to Harry that some people were coming after lunch to see him about how he was treated.  
  
He looked at her quizzically and said "Why"  
  
"They think you have been mistreated and while on the subject, you had better call me Aunt Petunia while they are here."  
  
"But I thought Aunt Petunia had died a long time ago" came the innocent remark.  
  
Petunia gasped, while Harry continued defensively "It must be some kind of mistake, no mother could take better care of me than you do and I'll tell them that"  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time Petunia was organizing lunch, Hermione and her parents were in their car discussing the last minute game plan.  
  
"Now remember you must insist on speaking to Harry alone, otherwise he may be pressured in his answers" Hermione had said for what felt like the tenth time.  
  
"Yes Hermione we know, and we are to call you on the mobile if he seems at all in danger" Phillip replied. Then with a mischievous expression said, " Do you want us to synchronise our watches as well"? Rosemary joined in at the grimace on Hermione's face "We have our code words all ready, as per your instructions."  
  
"Uh... Right, then if necessary I'll call our wizarding friends" she pouted back.  
  
~*~  
  
As the minutes ticked away towards 1 o'clock, Petunia Dursley stood up a little shakily. She got the tea and cake ready on a tray before carrying it into the sitting room. As she heard the sound of a car pull up outside, her stomach dropped like she had been in a lift that had moved too quick and stopped abruptly. It would be a dreadful mistake if Vernon or Dudley found out about this visit, so she would have to deal with it all alone. She steeled herself for the inevitable knock on the door. 


	6. The Authorities

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by  Tansy1354**

A/N:  Again thanks to my Beta Reader Jessara and to Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formiant for their unending patience. If you have already reviewed, please let me know how I am going, especially if the detail is too much. 

To alternativelyspliced  I have granted part of your wish in this chapter, please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day.

Summary:  After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

Chapter 6.  The Authorities 

Hermione watched apprehensively as her parents' car pulled up in front of number 4, her eyes followed them as Phillip knocked on the front door.

~*~

Inside Petunia was well aware that she didn't look her usual immaculate self as she hurried to answer the door.

"Mrs. Dursley" the woman in front of her said very officially.

"Yes," Petunia looked hard at the man and woman for a few moments. Uncertainly she asked,  " Have we met before?"

"Well not officially, I'm Rosemary Granger and this is my husband Phillip.  We may have passed each other at Kings Cross station when our daughter came home from school. May we come in?"

Petunia pulled herself together quickly into her usual hostess mode. "Oh! Of course, I'm sorry to leave you standing on the doorstep". She stood aside for them to enter, motioning them to a room on her left. " I have tea and cake put out in the sitting room if you would like to go through."

They all sat down and while Petunia was busying herself with pouring tea, the Grangers had a chance to look around the room. It looked as though it had never been used but for the family photos dotted around. "Where's Harry?" Rosemary asked referring to the lack of pictures of Harry among the many in the room.

Petunia looked up at her apprehensively "His upstairs in his room, I am afraid that I cannot bring him downstairs at the moment."

Phillip's eyes narrowed "I think we should see Harry now!" he said standing up abruptly. Rosemary looked at him with a sinking feeling that as usual Hermione's instincts were correct.

Without thinking Petunia placed tea and cake onto a small tray and turned towards the stairs. "This way," and she headed towards Harry's room, while trying to keep her hands from rattling the tray.

Harry smiled as she entered and set the tray down on the desk beside him. "Oh good I was starting to get thirsty again." Responding unusually quickly, Petunia had added a little milk to the tea, placed his fingers around the cup and lifted it to his mouth. 

"Just the way I like it," he beamed as Petunia replaced the cup on its saucer.

"Please come in, I'm afraid you will have to sit on the bed as I don't usually get visitors," he continued easily.

Phillip and Rosemary jumped at the sound of his voice; they had both been staring at the two almost wafer thin arms below his shirtsleeves and the gaunt face that seemed so different from just a week ago.

They had barely sat down, however, when Harry demanded, " So what is all this rubbish about me being abused?"

It was hard to tell whether the Grangers were more surprised by the directness of the question or the fact that Harry didn't recognize them despite having met him on more than one occasion.

Phillip recovered first "Mrs. Dursley, I think you and I should talk downstairs. Rosemary will join us after she has completed her assessment." Rosemary nodded and the other two left the room. Harry looked at her expectantly.

"Harry" she began gently, "Don't you recognize me, I'm Hermione's mother and she's been really worried about you. Remember you wrote to her and asked us to come and visit you?"

Harry's eyes flashed, "Well, as you can see I am fine" he added sharply " I don't know any Hermione and I certainly didn't write to anyone in authority".

Rosemary was nonplussed, and was even more startled as Harry's face broke into a sudden smile and he asked  "Excuse me please but I wonder if I could trouble you for some help with that cake".

She moved over to the desk, but in her haste she knocked the tray and the nearly full cup with its still hot contents fell into Harry's lap. Harry looked at Rosemary's horrified face then to where she was staring. The hot liquid was seeping quickly into his sweatpants.  "Whoops!" he grinned. "Don't worry I can't feel anything anymore."

To cover her confusion Rosemary asked quickly where the bathroom was and went to get a towel to mop up the spill.

~*~

Meanwhile down in the sitting room, Phillip turned on Petunia Dursley. He felt the anger rise up, although Harry was not his son he felt he knew him through Hermione. Even had he not known Harry, he was outraged that anyone could treat any child like this.

His hands went to his hips as he pulled himself up to his full height of 6ft 2inches and boomed, "MRS DURSLEY, YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS. THE BOY HAS ONLY BEEN IN YOUR CARE A WEEK! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?"

Petunia shrank back and shakily started to explain about the last few hours' events; she maintained that the paralysis had come on overnight. Likewise, the change in Harry's personality and how he believed her to be his mother had only started that morning. She kept insisting that the only inkling that anything was wrong with the boy was that he had been tired and off his food.

Phillip had been listening with a hard look on his face, feeling as though he could have slapped her. 

Finally, her voice beginning to crack " I think he may need professional care in a hospital. Please help me, I can't tell my husband or real son about this because…well I just can't. Please believe me I do want to help Harry, it's just impossible for me to take care of him now."

She groped in vain for her hanky to dab the tears that, despite her best efforts, were now streaming down her face. Finally grabbing a napkin in desperation she mopped at her eyes miserably. She felt like laying her arms on the table and howling.

Phillip was shocked out of his angry indignation by the emotional plea; he suspected this was out of character for Petunia. Trying to sound reassuring,   "Calm yourself, Mrs. Dursley, this will not help Harry" he paused  " Let me speak to Rosemary and see what we can do to help."

At that moment Rosemary called from the top of the stairs, "Mrs. Dursley, Harry needs you." As they passed on the stairs Rosemary explained. " I accidentally knocked the tea into Harry's lap. I've mopped up the floor and his pants but I think Harry would prefer you to help him further."

Phillip and Rosemary exchanged information and discussed what possible action they could or should take. Finally Rosemary looked at Phillip, who sighed and reached for his mobile phone. 


	7. Pets and Other Relatives

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N:  Again thanks to my Beta Reader Jessara and to Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formiant for their unending patience. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day.

Summary:  After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

**Chapter 7.  Pets and Other Relatives**

The teenage girl anxiously waiting at the corner, jumped as her mobile phone rang.

"Hermione" came the male voice.  "Yes, Dad what's wrong" she replied breathlessly.

"Darling, Harry is in good spirits, so not to worry there. But we do need to get him some help and I need you to be really strong. The situation here is not quite what we expected and for Harry's sake we will have to leave further recriminations till later.  Come to number 4, I'll let you in. But no matter what, you must be nice to Mrs. Dursley, she has had a bit of a shock" he paused.

"But Dad…" she got out before he said, "Quick as you can" and he hung up.

Hermione ran down the street towards number 4, her long bushy hair streaming out behind her.  Harry, who was back at the window saw her come into view, thought 'what a pretty girl, haven't seen her around here before. Hey! Looks like she's turning in here.'

Hermione had just reached the front door when Rosemary Granger opened it. "Good" she said as she motioned her daughter inside. Soon as she had shut the door she looked at Hermione. "Now your friends have doctors and a hospital don't they" Hermione nodded looking more worried.

Rosemary continued " Ok, Harry need s help but we are not sure if he needs our kind of hospital or a magical one. Can you go and talk to him for a little while and gauge which would be best." Hermione nodded again.

"Sweetie," she added gently " I am afraid Harry doesn't know who you are".  Looking at the colour start to drain from Hermione's face she tenderly placed her arm around her shoulder. " I'm really sorry Hermione, he's almost completely paralyzed. He believes that he has always been this way and seems to be quite accepting of it. In fact, he has been happy and smiling all the time we have been here."

Hermione tried to pull herself together as her mother led her up the stairs, but she had to choke back every emotion that came at her as she entered the room and saw a mere shadow of her best friend sitting on his chair.

Rosemary moved forward, " Harry, this is my daughter Hermione."

" Hi, I' Harry, Harry Dursley" the boy responded warmly.

Hermione nearly stumbled as she heard this, but replied shakily "Hello, nice to meet you Harry."  As he smiled back she noted that it was the most genuinely happy smile she had seen on his face in a very long time. In fact despite his wasted appearance he seemed to radiate an aura of contentment and peace.

"We'll leave you to get acquainted, while we go downstairs and discuss our assessment." As Petunia followed the Grangers out of the room she looked at Hermione with a slight frown. 

Not beating about the bush Harry said somewhat irritably " They are saying that there is something wrong with me and I should see a doctor.  But I don't feel sick at all, besides isn't it a bit late as I've always been like this." 

Hermione's heart ached as she fought to keep her tears back. Desperately she looked around the room for a distraction and spied Hedwig on her perch near the open window. As she moved closer she also noted a box of owl treats on Harry's desk. She reached out and poured some into her hand and offered them to Hedwig, stroking the magnificent feathers as the bird ate.

She jumped a little as Harry's voice came from beside her  " A beautiful bird like that must be someone's pet, what are those things you are feeding it?"

"Owl treats, there was a box on the desk." 

"That's strange, I wonder how they got there," he said puzzled before continuing. "Do you have any pets? I don't. But I think my stepbrother Dudley must have had a cat, before my mum and I came to live here. This was his room and there is a pet flap in the door."

Hermione fought down her anger, as she knew the real reason for the flap. 

"Um…yes. I have a cat named Crookshanks" then hesitantly, "My friend Ron has an owl a lot smaller than this one called Pigwidgeon, although he only answers to the name Pig. Ron sends notes to me tied to Pig's leg and I can send notes back the same way." Hermione trailed off looking at Harry for any sign of awareness that he already knew what she was talking about. Sadly she noted the intrigued expression; it was all obviously completely novel to him.

~*~

Hermione rejoined the adults around 15 minutes later and on seeing Mrs. Dursley spat out " Harry seems to think he has a stepbrother named Dudley. He also thinks that you once owned a cat because of the pet flap in his door." Petunia who had been sitting on the lounge went very pale and just stared at her.

Hermione then turned to Phillip and Rosemary with an expression of despair. 

"He doesn't remember anything and what he does know, makes no sense. 

I'm not sure if it is magical in origin, some spells cause these effects. But I can't believe he could have been attacked, this place is too well protected. I think I'd better contact Professor Dumbledore.

I'll use some of Harry's parchment and send the note with Hedwig" she finished glaring at Petunia again.

The Grangers looked at their daughter proudly as she went upstairs to retrieve Hedwig. Rosemary spoke first, "From what you have said, I think the best action all round would be for us to remove Harry to our home, before your husband and son find out." Petunia just nodded silently.

Hermione returned quickly and sat down to write her note.

Dear Professor Dumbledore 

_My parents and I are here with Harry; he is in no immediate danger but must be moved for health reasons. We are taking him home with us._

_Could you arrange to meet us there with a healer as soon as possible? But NO ONE ELSE at this stage. It would be a good thing if the Healer has some knowledge of Muggle medicine as well. _

_We will be leaving Privet Drive within the hour, but need to make a stop on the way to hire a Muggle wheelchair for Harry. _

_Please do not stop us as it may well do a lot more damage._

_I expect to see you in a couple of hours, please arrive outside wearing Muggle clothes and knock on the front door._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S.  Please bring Hedwig with you._

She quickly attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg and whispered "Get this to Dumbledore urgently, then stay with him, he will bring you back to Harry."

She sent Hedwig on her way then went upstairs.

~*~

Phillip was packing some clothes in a large backpack; and Rosemary was by the window.  Petunia was sitting on the bed in front of Harry speaking to him softly, as she held his hand.

"The weather is lovely outside and you have been in here for quite a while, so Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione are going to take you for a nice long drive and you can stay overnight."

Harry was looking a little alarmed, but his voice was strong as he glared at the Grangers, "Are they taking me away because of this assessment thing?"

"No Harry, I just thought you might like a change of scene instead of being stuck at home. But I can come and visit you tomorrow soon as I get Vernon and Dudley organized for the day. I promise."  She looked at Rosemary who nodded.

Hermione had been watching this exchange with amazement, as Harry had never spoken about his relatives without a look of contempt.  Yet here was an understanding she thought could not be possible and her instinct told her that now was not a good time for Harry and his aunt to be apart. If they left soon, then Professor Dumbledore could return Petunia to Privet Drive later.

"Why don't you come too Mrs. Dursley. I'm sure we will be able to get you back before the rest of your family comes home." Hermione glanced at her parents who just stared back.

Petunia looked at Harry, then said "Perhaps Hermione can keep you company while we get everything ready to go." 

" Of course, I'd be only too happy to, Mrs. Dursley" Hermione replied.

Rosemary reached over to close the window, picked up the tea tray from the desk then moved to the door. Phillip zipped up the backpack then followed the others downstairs. Harry just stared at Hermione suspiciously.

"You'll like my home, we have a lovely big garden out the back and you can meet Crookshanks. I just know you two will get along famously," she said brightly, trying to allay his unease.

It wasn't too long before all was ready and Phillip carried Harry down the stairs; Petunia was by the front door trying to smile reassuringly at her nephew. As they got outside Harry smiled " The garden looks great Mum, despite the dry weather".  Petunia turned to close and lock the front door.

Rosemary and Hermione were standing by the open car doors Hermione, looking around anxiously hoping that Professor Dumbledore had already got her message. 

Phillip, Harry and Petunia had reached the car when a strange old woman in carpet slippers came bustling down the street and stopped in front of them. 

"What's all this then Mrs. Dursley, is something wrong with young Harry?" the woman demanded loudly.

Petunia looked mortified as she replied " Ah, Mrs. Figg. No, no, nothing serious but we are taking him to the doctors. These are the Grangers, they're friends of mine who just happened to be visiting and offered to drive us since Vernon has the car."

"Oh!" Mrs. Figg had come to stand next to Hermione while the others were getting Harry settled. She peered at her and said quickly under her breath, " Does Dumbledore know about this?"

Hermione knew of course that Mrs. Figg was a squib and was a member of the Order. "I sent Hedwig with a note to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't know if he has received it yet. Harry's coming to stay with me."

Seeing the alarm on Arabella Figgs' face, Hermione continued quickly " I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't absolutely necessary." It was the pushy tone of a prefect. "Besides whoever is guarding Harry can follow us home."

A sudden thought struck her " There is something useful you can do though. Can you arrange to have all of Harry's school stuff put in his trunk and the trunk put somewhere safe. I don't trust the Dursleys to look after it properly- and I expect they will be glad to have it out of their home."

"Hermione, we'd better get going before we are late for Harry's doctor appointment" called Rosemary from the open window of the car. 

Hermione quickly went to the back of the car, climbed in next to Harry then slammed the door shut. Phillip started the engine and they drove off, leaving Mrs. Figg with her mouth hanging open.

A/N 2: Thanks heaps to all my reviewers; I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a particularly rough week this week and lost my inspiration. But I am glad to say I finally found it again, but still had to rewrite a few times. Please make my day and review.  To those wondering about Harry's illness, I hope to address it more next chapter so stay tuned. All I can say is, it has a lot to with not only Harry's physical state but also his mental state at the beginning of the story. I did drop a couple of clues in chapter 2. As usual any helpful suggestions gratefully received.


	8. Dumbledore's Unlucky Day

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

****

A/N: Again thanks to my Beta Reader Jessara and to Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formiant for their unending patience. Sorry chapter is a bit short, but next chapter should be longer as I am hoping to reveal what Harry's illness is and how he got it. So stay tuned. Please, Please review even if you think the story is boring, so I at least know what I am doing wrong.__

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day.

Chapter 8. Dumbledore's unlucky day 

****

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting alone at the kitchen table of 12 Grimauld Place, a steaming cup of lemon and ginger tea half way towards his lips, when there was a sudden flash of green in the fireplace. 

With reflexes born of a lifetime of magic, he gripped the teacup more tightly in one hand and reached for his wand with the other. Peering into the green flame the face of a very worried Arabella Figg appeared.

"Dumbledore, what in the name of Hecate is going on at the Dursleys? Hermione Granger and her parents have just carried Harry off and driven away."

Dumbledore looked at her with a concerned look on his face, as he answered, "When did this happen, Arabella?" returning the cup to the table and the wand to his belt.

"About fifteen minutes ago, Hermione said she sent you a note via Hedwig to explain and that Harry's guard could follow them. She's taking Harry and Petunia home with her." Arabella stopped to catch her breath.

Dumbledore's worried look eased a little. " That's alright Arabella, we do know where she lives and can set up wards on her house before they arrive. Harry will be safe as long as he's with Petunia. Did she tell you why she has done this?"

"No, I assume it is in the letter Hedwig is carrying. Dumbledore, Harry looked so thin and weak, he couldn't even walk. But it was the strangest thing, he was smiling as though he didn't have a care in the world."

The worried look deepened again on Dumbledore's face " Arabella, go back and keep an eye on the Dursleys and I'll arrange for the wards to be put on."

Arabella Figg suddenly gasped " Oh! I almost forgot! Hermione gave me another message. Can you arrange for someone to collect Harry's trunk from the Dursleys and keep it safe?"

Dumbledore nodded and Arabella Figg promptly disappeared with another flash of green light. He sat at the table for a few minutes sipping his tea and mulling over this unexpected turn of events. 

Dumbledore POV 

It's only been a week! But it sounds like Harry has been taken very ill, what in Merlin's name could it be? More importantly is it a result of magic or have Petunia and Vernon somehow caused this? Harry's notes didn't suggest anything was wrong, but I should have checked anyway.

What must he think of me? I have obviously let him down again very badly; I may never regain Harry's trust and affection.

Is it possible, am I getting so old that my ability to judge people has become impaired. I thought the little talk the others gave the Dursleys would make them behave better this year. Could I have been so mistaken? 

As for Hermione Granger, I would never have imagined her going against the measures that the order has set up to protect Harry. Surely she realizes this action will place her and her parents in grave danger. I shall set up the wards on her home personally.

I'm glad now, that Remus asked me to stay here for a while. I know it has been difficult for some of the others because of the recent shocking loss of Sirius. At least my being here will make Hedwig's flight a lot shorter and I can find out what is going on a lot more quickly.

(end POV)

Dumbledore contemplated the now empty cup; the thought of Harry's trunk pushed itself to the front of his mind. Things must indeed be serious, if Hermione had taken Petunia Dursley but left Harry's trunk behind.

Well the matter of the trunk could be easily addressed. He had no doubt at all that Fred and George Weasley would be the right men for the job. They had already rescued Harry once, so obviously knew their way around number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore was only too well aware that they also had a peculiar knack for Muggle locks and sneaking around generally.

He stood up and had started to search his many pockets for the two-way mirror to contact the twins, when he suddenly stopped. If Harry's trunk was still at the Dursleys that could well mean that Harry didn't have his wand with him and had no way to protect himself.

Dumbledore resumed his searching a bit more vigorously and soon found what he was looking for. It occurred to him that he couldn't leave headquarters unmanned so he would also have to get someone to stay while he was at the Grangers. 

First he contacted the twins at Diagon Alley who, despite their raging curiosity being unsatisfied, agreed to go and collect the trunk and take it to Mrs. Figg. He also asked them to check that anything of importance to Harry was not left behind at the Dursleys, especially Harry's wand

Next he contacted Molly Weasley at The Burrow and requested her to come and take over duty at Headquarters, explaining that his presence was required elsewhere within half an hour. He hoped that Hedwig would arrive before Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley otherwise they would be sure to ask awkward questions to which he did not have the answers. Although he might be able to deflect them by just saying that Harry was with Hermione. As always he saw no need to lie.

Fifteen minutes later, Hedwig arrived and Dumbledore quickly relieved her of her message. He quickly opened it as he sat down. Not for the first time today, did a look of alarm spread over his face. His mind raced, if he had hoped the letter would bring answers he was sorely disappointed. Although the request for a healer didn't surprise him, the fact that Hermione had asked for one with Muggle knowledge did seem unusual. Why Muggle clothes and why not bring anyone else? Perhaps most puzzling was the damage she mentioned. He definitely was not fond of questions to which he didn't already know the answers. He needed to think on this at length.

Unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore luck was not on his side today, he was startled out of his pondering by the ill-timed arrival of the Weasleys, who all looked over at Dumbledore questioningly. Ron spotting the open letter in Dumbledore's hands exclaimed " Hey that's Hermione's writing, I'd recognize it anywhere."

Ron only just managed to note that the letter was addressed to Professor Dumbledore, before the headmaster had folded the letter and put it inside his robes.

Ginny Weasley had come to stand in front of Dumbledore, with her arms folded across her chest and looking very indignant as she burst out "Why is Hermione writing to you and not Ron or me?

Ron joined in now standing beside her " Yeah! Is it something to do with Harry, we already know you sent the twins to collect his trunk. If he isn't at the Dursleys and it's obvious he's not here, where is he?" concern for his best mate's safety clearly visible on his face.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, and stood up, but encountered a near to erupting Molly who had taken up a position on the other side of Ginny. She spluttered, " If you had to move Harry, why couldn't he come to the Burrow?" 

Taking a step back, Dumbledore held up his hands in front of him as though trying to shield himself from all the emotion around him. Finally he said firmly "ENOUGH! Please I haven't got time for this. Come and sit down and I'll tell you what I can"

All three sat down looking at Dumbledore expectantly. "First let me stress as far I know Harry is safe, he's with Hermione and her parents. As to the reason Hermione wrote to me, that is currently between Miss Granger and myself AT HER REQUEST."

He paused momentarily "Now, I have a great deal to do before I see them and not a lot of time to do it. I promise that I will be back in touch as soon as I have information to share. Till then, I bid you farewell" with that he picked up Hedwig and strode purposefully from Grimauld Place. 


	9. States of Mind

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient. Special thanks to Daintress for answering all of my questions and for asking one which I had not considered. I have now addressed that. Also a big thanks to all who reviewed and my humble apologies for not delivering some answers in the last chapter. But hey, when Dumbledore wants to be heard, who am I to stand in the way.

WARNING: I refer to some incidents and conversations from OotP in this chapter; they are purely my interpretation of the events and possible feelings involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation.

**Chapter 9. States of mind**

The drive from Surrey had been outwardly uneventful. Hermione's inward state on the other hand was quite the opposite. She was seething with frustration, alarm and anger. The targets, however, of these feelings were blissfully unaware of the volcano that was dangerously close to erupting.

The Grangers had stopped at the local mall to hire a wheelchair for Harry and get some extra food and other supplies. With Hermione's help, Mrs. Granger had also bought some of Harry's favourite foods.

Phillip had just got Harry settled in a lounge chair in the garden with his aunt perched on another chair next to him, when a blur of orange came streaking out from under a nearby rose bush. "Crookshanks NO…o…o" Phillip yelled as the cat took a flying leap and landed on Harry's lap. Petunia shrieked but Harry laughed in delight.

Hermione was just about to investigate the source of the commotion in the backyard, when there was a loud knock at the front door. Reluctantly she turned to answer it.

She gasped as she took in the sight confronting her. On the doorstep stood a tall man with half-moon spectacles and a long white beard. His long silver hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a thick black velvet ribbon. He was dressed in a rich purple caftan. On the left hand side was a pocket with an ornate crest featuring an H, with a lion, badger, snake and raven. Faded blue jeans showed under the bottom of the caftan and a pair of brown open-toed sandals that allowed his large toes to poke through finished off the ensemble.

Hermione stood there momentarily nonplussed, before the colourfully dressed man said " Miss Granger may we come in."

The voice sounded very familiar. " P...P...Professor Dumbledore!"

He nodded and smiled as she finally stood aside. It was only then that Hermione noticed the second much younger man who had followed him in. He was dressed in a deep green tee shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. She immediately recognized the crest on his top pocket as belonging to St. Mungo's the wizard hospital.

She shut the door and led the men to the front sitting room motioning them towards a couple of comfy chairs which were arranged facing each other. As he took one of the chairs, Dumbledore turned and said quickly," As instructed I brought Hedwig with me, but she took off looking for Harry as soon as we got to the door."

"Oh! Alright, thanks" she seemed a little put out. But she pulled herself together quickly and in her stiffest prefect voice " Before I let you see Harry, I think we need to talk first." Dumbledore was surprised at the sharpness of her tone.

Hermione had remained standing; her anger had been growing since they left the Dursleys as she had gone over and over in her mind what could have happened to Harry to cause this illness. For once her heart had won over her head. She somehow knew that it had something to do with Dumbledore and this time she was going to get some answers.

"Miss Granger, this is Healer Darvin and he is quite a busy man. Do you think that he may see Harry while you fill me in?"

"NO" she said forcefully and quite a bit louder than she had intended. "I think you and Healer Darvin need some background information first."

Dumbledore and Darvin looked at each other a little surprised, but Dumbledore recovered quickly; " Very well Miss Granger" he said politely. "Perhaps you could at least tell Darvin about Harry's current condition."

"I was just about to, Sir" she shot back before continuing grimly.

"Harry is almost completely paralyzed and utterly helpless. He is also totally convinced that Petunia Dursley is his mother." She paused, not unhappy to see the shock that was clearly showing on her Headmaster's face.

She had moved to stand directly in front of Dumbledore, " And I want to know what you did or said to him in your office and how you could have sent him back to the Dursleys in that state."

With difficulty, Dumbledore turned to Darvin who finally opened his mouth to speak. In a quiet soothing voice, which still maintained an air of authority.

"Miss Granger, before we begin I think you might like to know that I am Muggle born like you and I have an Uncle who is a Muggle doctor. I have spent a lot of time with him so know quite a bit about Muggle illnesses. I also have many contacts among Muggle doctors because of my uncle. So I hope that you will consider me well qualified to help your friend."

"Now, the headmaster has already explained some of Harry's background to me. I believe that you and Mr. Potter are close and I would be most grateful to you, if you could provide more information." Hermione nodded and relaxed a little.

"Can you describe in as much detail as you can how Harry was acting before he left school for the holidays?"

Hermione didn't stop to think " He was closed off from us, that is Ron and me, particularly after his talk with Professor Dumbledore. I knew he was still very upset about losing Sirius and I tried to get him to talk about it, but he always changed the subject immediately. He seemed restless and he went off by himself a lot, but then would come and sit with Ron and me without actually talking much as though he was preoccupied. Harry always withdraws into himself when something is really troubling him." While she had been speaking Darvin had nodded several times.

"Did he complain of feeling ill at all?" he prodded gently.

"No, but then Ron and I can tell if he is sick, it's usually obvious," she emphasized glaring at Dumbledore. Then she added quickly "But I don't think Harry has had a decent night's sleep in months."

As though reciting a list of potion ingredients she continued " From what my father found out from Petunia Dursley today, Harry has not had much of an appetite for the last week and has been tired all of the time up to last night. Apparently he woke up this morning paralyzed and with different memories to when he went to sleep. My mother told me that when she had upended hot tea in his lap, Harry had told her not to worry because he couldn't feel anything anymore."

"He believes that his aunt is his mother and that his cousin is his stepbrother. He also maintains that he has always been paralyzed and seems to be fine with that. In fact I have never seen him so at peace."

"But, I think that he must have known something was happening to him, because he sent me a letter yesterday asking me to send my parents to visit him today."

Darvin stood up "Excellent. Thank you Miss Granger, that is exactly the type of information I need to know. Now if you would come and introduce me to Harry and his aunt, I can carry out my examination. Also, I may need to use your telephone shortly to confer with a Muggle colleague if that is all right " Hermione nodded and opened the door allowing Darvin to go through first.

His hand on the doorknob, he turned back to Dumbledore "I will send Miss Granger back to you shortly, I believe she has more that she would like to discuss with you."

Hermione had indeed returned shortly to ask Dumbledore reasonably politely if he would like a cup of herbal tea and some teacake. After she had gone to tell her mother what he would like, she came back and took the comfy chair that Darvin had just vacated. With her clasped hands resting in her lap, she fixed her gaze on Dumbledore's face. Her steely expression reminded him forcibly of Professor McGonagall on a bad day.

A little unnerved he began "Firstly, I cannot tell you what happened in my office that day, it is up to Harry to tell you when he is ready."

"But surely you know Harry well enough, to know that if it is really bad he will find it difficult to tell us. He is a boy after all, and they are hard enough to get anything out of at the best of times" she interjected.

"I do know that, Miss Granger, but it would be wrong to force him to reveal anything."

"Now to your second point about the Dursleys. I think you are already aware that this has to do with Harry's mother and her sister Petunia. You will no doubt also be aware that there are many wards and charms on the Dursley house," she nodded.

"They were put there by me, to not only protect Harry but his aunt and her family," he continued.

"Does this have anything to do with blood ties?" she asked curious, despite her impatience.

Dumbledore nodded surprised at the depth of her knowledge. "There is an ancient blood charm that protects Harry but he must spend some time under his aunt's roof each year for it to stay in effect."

"Thank Merlin you had the excellent instinct to bring Petunia Dursley with you when you took Harry from Privet Drive."

"Alright, now I know the real reason why he had to be there" she replied reluctantly. Her tone became more accusing " But you should still have allowed us to visit him so we could talk to him and help him through some of the things that were troubling him. We could've met at Mrs. Figgs."

As he looked her in the eyes, she noticed his were not twinkling anymore; they wore a very sad expression as he said quietly, "I expect you are right Hermione. But I had no idea how far Harry had been affected by all of this."

When Darvin came back quite a while later he noticed a tea tray containing empty teacups and some cake. The room was silent, each occupant lost in their own thoughts and emotions. He cleared his throat as he entered "Dumbledore, may I speak with you?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and made a decision, " Whatever you have to say may be said in front of Miss Granger. She has already risked a lot for Harry and deserves to know what's happening. I daresay she would hex me into next week, if I didn't keep her informed." He smiled at Hermione, who tried to smile back.

Darvin nodded "Anyway I have interviewed Harry and his aunt as well as carrying out as thorough an examination as I could. Luckily I was able to get in touch with a Muggle specialist and run my findings past him. If you could just confirm a couple more things for me?"

"I have been over Madame Pomfrey's medical records of Harry. From what she has told me, a couple of his visits were as a result of attacks on his mind such as Dementors. Have there been any others?" The other two nodded grimly.

Dumbledore replied, " I must ask you not to repeat what I am going to tell you as it may start a panic if other people knew" he paused.

"Of course Dumbledore, whatever you tell me, will only be used by me to help treat Harry" came the surprised reply.

"Harry has extremely painful visions of things as they are really happening, often including torture and death. They are real attacks on his mind. They leave him exhausted, disoriented, sick and gasping in pain. Unfortunately he has been unable to block them and feels powerless because he can't do anything to stop the events from happening."

"Would you like to add anything else Miss Granger?" he peered over his half moon spectacles at her encouragingly, but she shook her head.

"Yes! That fits," said Darvin. "I would like both of you as people who know Harry very well to confirm my impressions and tell me how close I am."

"From what you have told me and what I gleaned from Petunia Dursley this is the picture I have of Harry's life. He never knew his parents, grew up in a household that barely tolerated him, certainly neglected him, used him and bullied him. He would probably have been blamed for anything and everything. From what I have observed of Petunia Dursley, Harry would not have been encouraged to show any emotion; indeed he was probably punished if he did. He was never shown any affection or even kindness, till he came to Hogwarts. I suspect he never had any friends before Hogwarts, either." He paused as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "I'm sorry, but what you have just said explains so much about how Harry reacts to everything. Is that why he feels guilty all the time, when usually it's not his fault?"

"Yes" he replied. "It does probably stem from his childhood. But I think you may take comfort that he has you and his other friends to show him what affection and kindness are. I suspect it still doesn't come easy for him to accept these things."

"I know he has been through many trials and tribulations at school and seems to have death and pain as a constant shadow in his young life. He has had to put up with ridicule; suspicion, high expectations and fame just to name a few things. How am I doing so far?" Dumbledore and Hermione nodded silently finding this cold clinical appraisal of Harry's life a little disturbing.

"Right, that brings me to recent events and the crux of the matter. I know that Harry lost someone very close to him within the last couple of weeks. But I don't think that was the only trigger for what is happening to him now. Do either of you know of anything else that may shed some light on this case."

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly and sighed heavily, the pain evident on his suddenly aged face. " Miss Granger what I am about to say must stay inside this room and may not be repeated to anyone, especially not to Harry as he would most certainly not appreciate me telling you." As she nodded Hermione's clasped hands became fists that had clenched into tight balls. She felt she could not take much more.

" That night at the Ministry of Magic, the night that Sirius Black died. I followed Harry, who had taken off after Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had just seen her kill his godfather. When I got to him, he himself was about to be killed by Lord Voldemort. I managed to protect Harry while I dealt with Voldemort but just when I thought I had Voldemort restrained, he disappeared taking Harry with him. I believe he had absorbed Harry into himself. I knew the pain of being that close to Voldemort would have been past even Harry's tolerance and probably enough to kill him. I suddenly realized too, they were now so closely linked that I couldn't kill Voldemort without killing Harry.

For several brief terrifying moments I thought that Harry had died, but somehow, he reappeared weak, in pain and shaking uncontrollably on the floor. When he had recovered enough, I sent him back to my office at Hogwarts with a portkey. I joined him there a short time later and we talked till dawn. Unfortunately, I was forced to explain some things to him that added more nasty shocks to the long line he had already received that night."

"I didn't try to speak to him again as we did not exactly part on friendly terms. I thought Harry's friends, would be better able to help him." Dumbledore's own eyes were glistening now, but he could still make out the tears running silently down Hermione's cheeks.

She looked up at him as though a bolt of electricity had gone through her and yelled "How on earth were we supposed to help him if we didn't know what was wrong?"

There was a short emotion filled silence, punctuated by the occasional muffled sob from Hermione. In a vain attempt to comfort her, Dumbledore had got up and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

Healer Darvin finally spoke "Well, I am afraid all of that confirms our diagnosis of Conversion Disorder which has to do with the emotions. Once back at Privet Drive, Harry was again alone with feelings he didn't understand. He was full of emotion and overwhelmed by what he had experienced and unable to talk to anyone. No one at Privet Drive would care how he felt. His whole life has included many deaths and no one has been there to help him work through the grief. The weakness and tiredness were a result of his body taking on physical symptoms of how he felt. By last night it must have seemed to him, in fact, that he was paralyzed, unable to change anything. He had gone past feeling anything mentally except helpless, to become helpless physically.

As you suspected Hermione, I think he realized he was physically ill so, believing it to be a Muggle illness, he contacted someone with Muggle parents to help him. I wonder though, if something else happened last night, it seems strange that on the night before help was to arrive, he took the final step and retreated completely into himself.

Harry has now fashioned a new life with no responsibilities, no worries and no more painful visions. That life doesn't exist any more for him. He now has just what he always wanted- a loving mother who will be attentive and supportive and treat him normally. He now has everyone around him, who will see to his emotional and physical needs. Given what he has been through, the question is, will he want to come back?"

A/N 2: As Healer Darvin will be around for a little while; I am offering a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate to whoever suggests a good first name for him.

This Disorder does exist and more will be explained about it in the next chapter. Please let me know if my explanation is too complicated and I will try and address that in the next chapter as well.


	10. Aftermath

** Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N:  As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient. Also thanks to all who reviewed, as well as those who came up with names for Healer Darvin.

To RedRoses2-chan: The changes are his way of blocking out all the bad things that happened to him. Hopefully it will become clearer in this chapter. Hope you like it.

To harryptaxd204: Thank you for your review and your name suggestion. Will reveal name chapter after next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation 

Chapter 10.  Aftermath

Studying Hermione's face, a look of concern crossed Darvin's own. He abruptly left the room, returning shortly with Rosemary and Phillip Granger. They looked more than a little worried as they took in the scene before them. Darvin meanwhile had gone over to Hermione; he dropped down in front of her, placed his hands over hers and then looked into her young face.

Speaking quietly and gently  "Miss Granger! He paused "Hermione! I know all of this is quite a shock for you. Please believe me when I say the situation is not hopeless. I am very sorry but I am sure you will understand that some decisions and arrangements for Harry and his aunt must be made immediately." She was gazing back at him with an unfocussed stare.

He stood up again and turned to address Rosemary and Phillip Granger. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am afraid that I must ask you to take on not one but two houseguests. Harry certainly cannot return to Privet Drive, as he will require constant care during his illness. I must also ask you to take in Petunia Dursley as well, now that Harry has a very strong emotional attachment to her."

Wondering what on earth had happened,  Phillip and Rosemary looked at each other then at their tear-stained daughter's face. "Yes! We have noticed the way Harry looks at Mrs. Dursley. Of course, she is most welcome to stay if it will help Harry." Rosemary replied warmly.

Just then Hermione leapt from the chair and nearly bowled Darvin over as she flung herself into the waiting arms of her mother who hugged her tightly. After a few minutes she turned back to Darvin, wiping away a few lingering tears. "So how do we help Harry?" she asked getting the words out with difficulty.

Darvin looked around the anxious faces.  "Very well. This information comes from the Muggle specialist that I consulted. Harry was right about it being a Muggle illness. But even amongst the Muggle population it is very rare." He paused as though choosing his words carefully.

" As I said before it is known as Conversion Disorder but is also known as Hysterical Paralysis. It is not usually so complete, most sufferers only lose the use of one limb or two at the most. However it does seem to strike in adolescence to early adulthood. According to what I have been told, Harry seems to be a classic case. While it normally occurs after a single traumatic incident, I believe that Harry's mind is so strong that it took several traumas to trigger such a powerful response. It is entirely possible that being a wizard may have caused the effect to be even more intense.

The good news is that in normal circumstances the worse the effect, the less time it takes to recover. It can sometimes be only a matter of days. But, let me be blunt, these are not normal circumstances. As far as I know there has never been another case of this in the wizarding world.

Unfortunately, Muggle opinion on treatment seems to vary. Harry's physical needs are simple, plenty of good food, lots of rest and relaxation. As to his mental needs, I believe that Harry himself may have already pointed the way and that we will have to rely on him for further clues. He has already shown us who he trusts and they will ultimately hold the key to getting him back. At the moment, it is apparent that they are Hermione, her parents and Petunia Dursley."

It was Phillip Granger, who finally broke the stunned silence that had once again permeated the room, "What makes you think Harry trusts us? He doesn't even know who we are."

"Harry's letter" Darvin replied. "Also the fact that despite what you originally told him about being from the authorities, you haven't separated him from his believed mother. Furthermore, you have clearly treated both of them with kindness. So continue with that and he will continue to feel happy and secure."

From somewhere down the hall, a grandfather clock struck five. Hermione looked stricken "Professor Dumbledore, I promised Mrs. Dursley that we would get her back before the rest of her family arrived home."

Dumbledore became business-like,  "Leave that to me to sort out, Miss Granger, I need to speak to Mrs. Dursley anyway. I believe she will need to use the telephone and she will need some paper to write a letter. Mrs. Granger, if you wouldn't mind keeping Harry company please, while I speak to her, I'll try not to be too long."

"I'll send her along presently and please call me Rosemary, Professor, since I expect we will be seeing a lot of you while Harry is here." He smiled at her as she left.

"Now is there anything else we need to know, Darvin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, there are several things that I would like to discuss concerning how to care for Harry. I will entrust these instructions to Miss Granger and put her in charge of carrying them out. Mr. Granger I would like to discuss a couple of specific matters with you as well please."

Phillip looked curiously at Darvin as he continued.  " Dumbledore, do you want to talk to Petunia Dursley about Harry or do you want me to?" When Dumbledore shook his head, he continued, "As you wish, but go carefully, if you upset Petunia then you upset Harry. Remember this has all been a big shock for her too."

A short time later, there was a knock on the door and Phillip went to open it. Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway looking terrified and clutching a pen and paper "Good! Please come in and take a seat Mrs. Dursley" Dumbledore said more kindly than he felt.

"I'll look in again before I leave, Dumbledore" Darvin said as he followed Phillip and Hermione out of the room. 

======

"Please I swear! None of my family, did anything to Harry!" came a shrill high-pitched voice as soon as the door closed. "I put the food on his plate personally and I took him out for a walk everyday. We even let him off his chores." Petunia glanced nervously at Dumbledore before saying quickly, "Please can I go home now, I promise not to tell Vernon and Dudley where I've been and what's happened to Harry."

Dumbledore let out a long steadying breath, before he crossed the floor slowly, took Petunia's arm, and then gently guided her to one of the comfy chairs. He sat down in the other chair and placed his fingertips together as he contemplated the woman opposite him.

"Mrs. Dursley, what time do you expect your husband home from work and where is your son at the moment?"

Hesitating she replied, "Vernon usually gets home at 6.30 and Dudley is with Piers Polkiss at his house.  Why do you ask?" Her voice rose yet another notch.  "Has something happened to them?"

"Nothing has happened to them. What time were you expecting Dudley home?" he continued calmly.

"By the time Vernon gets home, but why do you need to know?" she almost shouted in frustration.

"Harry is quite ill and he wants _you, Mrs. Dursley_, to be here with him, until he gets better." He knew as he uttered those words that they probably wouldn't convince her, but he didn't want to threaten her unless he really had to.

Despite her fear she laughed "You're as mad as he is, Harry couldn't possibly want me to take care of him, now he is in his friend's house. Yes! I realize now Hermione is one of Harry's school friends and her parents are not from the authorities. Did you send them to kidnap me?" The strain of the day's events was now showing quite clearly.

As Dumbledore started to protest, Petunia pressed on. "Well, I got Harry to come here, he's your responsibility now." She got up to leave practically tossing the pen and paper at him as she did so.

"Mrs. Dursley, I tried to ask you nicely to stay, now I am telling you. I cannot allow you to leave; if you go it will leave Harry defenseless. I can't believe that you hate him and what he represents so much, that you would want him dead."

She turned to face him, her expression hard to read. "You're trying to scare me into staying?" She was quite sure he was capable of this, as he had warned and threatened her only last summer.

"NO! Not at all, just trying to help you understand the situation." Dumbledore's calmness faltered. "But you haven't answered me, do you really want to see your last blood relative dead?" his eyes fixed on her face.

A sudden picture of Harry smiling up at her from the blanket that morning, quietly thanking her for helping him, came unbidden into Petunia Dursley's mind. 'No! She didn't want him to die.'

"_All right!_  I certainly don't want to be blamed for his death," she said reluctantly sitting back down.

.

"Very well, take this pen and paper." He handed them back to her before continuing. "Write a note to your husband, explaining that Harry expressed a desire to visit his friends sooner than usual and that he will probably return after his birthday. As you didn't want to antagonize his friends, you thought it best to let him go. As to you, I suggest you tell him that you were suddenly called away to visit a former school friend who is sick and you are not sure how long you will be staying.  I am sure that the Grangers will allow you to use the telephone later, just to confirm you arrived safely."

He went on, "Once you have written that, I will have it delivered to your home. We'll have to hurry to make sure it gets there in time. Where should we leave it?"

She looked up nervously, from trying to write down what he had said.

"I suppose stuck to the oven door, would be best, that will be the first place Vernon will head for.  What about Dudley?"

"As soon as you have finished the letter, ask the Grangers if you may use the phone to contact Dudley. It would be best if he stayed with his friend until your return. If you will excuse me for a few minutes I have a couple of things to attend to and then I will see to your letter."

He left the room and found Darvin, Hermione and Mr. Granger at the dining room table.

"Hermione may I see you for a minute, please?" He beckoned to her from the doorway.

"Is there another room downstairs I can use where I won't be interrupted? She nodded and took him to a small room on the other side of the stairs. It looked like a sewing room. Before she closed the door he said "If all goes well, expect a knock on the front door in around thirty minutes."

Once inside he contacted the twins at Mrs. Figg's via his mirror, explaining what he wanted done. Then he went back to get Petunia's letter, finally he slipped out the front door and disappeared with a loud pop.

During Dumbledore's absence, Hermione had grabbed a quill and parchment and written a letter to Ron and his family. She had decided that it was best if she addressed the letter to all of them to try and stem the inevitable response. Darvin had been very understanding about what to tell Ron as Harry's other best friend. However he had thought it best to give Harry some time to settle in at the Grangers first, and then assess the situation in a few days time.

Despite this Hermione felt a pang of guilt and genuine regret that she had to lie to the Weasleys.  But Harry's letter had asked her not to tell any of his friends and Hermione knew that the real Harry would not want anyone else to see him like this.

It was not an easy letter to write. She had barely finished it and got back to the hallway to wait for Dumbledore, when a familiar loud popping sound signaled his return.

Dumbledore set a small suitcase down in the hallway as he stepped back inside.  Hermione was there to greet him and delivered her report,  "Mrs. Dursley has organized Dudley to stay where he is, and she's back outside with Harry. Mum's making dinner, Dad's organizing the rooms and Healer Darvin is waiting in the sitting room for you."

Quickly she added "Professor Dumbledore, I wonder if you would mind delivering this letter to Ron and his family, please. It's just that I'm not sure how to explain to Harry if I use Hedwig again."

Dumbledore smiled and, almost to himself, said, "Yes. You're probably right about Hedwig and it will save a lot of time and possible trouble." Then focusing on Hermione again,  "I will be happy to deliver your letter, Miss Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione responded handing over the small rolled up piece of parchment to him. Then, noticing the suitcase. "Is that for Mrs. Dursley?" When he nodded, she picked it up " I'll put it in her room."

Dumbledore entered the sitting room. As soon as he had closed the door, Darvin began "Dumbledore, I have asked Miss Granger to write a letter telling Harry's friends the cover story we worked out, giving a reason why Harry is here. For it to work I am afraid I will have to ask you to stay away from Harry for at least the next few days. You can make whatever arrangements you wish about guarding Harry, but under no circumstances should he see the guards."

Dumbledore was taken aback at being told he couldn't talk to Harry or even go near him. He was obviously not used to being given orders, especially where Harry was concerned.

Noticing this Darvin, as though he knew what Dumbledore was feeling, said kindly, "If you want to check on him, go now before they have dinner while he is still outside and occupied. I suggest you take a look through the dining room doors then leave. Don't worry I will be here every day to work with him and I will keep you informed of what's happening. Now I really must be leaving too, as I will need to make some arrangements with St. Mungo's about time off."

======

Before he left, Dumbledore did look out on the young man sitting in the wheelchair, which was parked next to several rosebushes.  Hedwig was perched in a nearby tree and there seemed to be several roses lying on Harry's lap. Crookshanks was at the side of the chair, playing a game of pat the roses and it looked as though some of them were in imminent danger of falling on top of him. Harry was smiling and saying something to Hermione who was smiling back.

As he watched that innocent scene, Dumbledore without realizing it, had put his wand arm against the glass and his forehead was now resting on it. He straightened up and as he did so, he made a silent vow. 'Harry, whatever it takes, I promise to give you the time you need. I do not intend to fail you again.'


	11. Please Don't Hex the Messenger

** Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient. Please let me know if I am putting in too much or not enough and what you would like to see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation 

Chapter 11. Please Don't Hex the Messenger

As soon as he had left the Grangers, Dumbledore changed back to his wizarding robes, then apparated to Arabella Figgs. He quickly put off any attempts by the twins to question him; by sending them straight back to Grimauld Place with Harry's trunk by using Arabella's floo connection.

Dumbledore quickly assured Arabella that Harry and his aunt had arrived at Hermione's home safely, and Harry was now under the care of an excellent healer. He thanked her for her help then stepped to the fireplace and, although not exactly anxious to face the Weasleys at Grimauld Place, was gone in a flash of green.

A sea of red haired people came surging towards him, as Dumbledore stepped from the fireplace. As one, there was a "Well! Is Harry all right?"

"PLEASE, I am not as young as I used to be," said Dumbledore brushing off his robes as he straightened up. "Let me at least catch my breath. It has been a rather eventful day and I could really do with a hot cup of tea." He looked not very hopefully at Molly.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" spluttered Molly Weasley. "You'll get nothing from us till you tell us what is wrong with Harry. Is he really at the Grangers' and is it true that his accursed aunt is with him?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing, " Yes he is safe at the Grangers and, yes, it is true that his aunt is there with him." He could feel another wave of noise was about to break over him.

Quickly, as though about to use it as a wand for defense he pulled Hermione's letter from his robes and offered it to Molly Weasley. But Ron, with reflexes much improved from all his Quidditch training, was able to grab it before Molly or Ginny.

Ron unrolled the parchment "It's to all of us" he exclaimed, before beginning to read it aloud.

_Monday, 11th July, 5.15pm _

__

_Dear Everyone _

_First let me confirm that Harry is safe, as I am sure that Professor Dumbledore has already told you._

_He hasn't been in any accidents or been attacked by anyone. His relatives have not hurt him in any way. In fact they have been quite reasonable from what I can tell._

_So why, I hear you ask, have I brought Harry and his aunt to my house? Well, Harry sent me a letter on Sunday asking if my parents could come and visit him, but didn't say why. When we arrived earlier today, we found him seriously ill and his aunt not looking too well either. _

_We realized what was wrong straight away, that Harry had caught what Muggles call the Flu. Someone had to help Harry's aunt take care of him, so my parents and I brought them home with us. _

_The healer, who has just left, said the disease was very contagious and wouldn't even let Professor Dumbledore go anywhere near Harry. My parents and I are lucky we have a special Muggle protection against it. There is nothing magical that can be done; it is just a matter of bed rest and time._

_Apparently, this flu can be extremely nasty for wizards, believe me I wouldn't even wish this on Draco Malfoy._

_Harry wouldn't want any of you getting sick because of him, so please don't try to visit him, until it is safe. Although I am sure Harry would love to hear from you by letter._

_I will try to write everyday to let you know how things are going, but don't worry if I miss a day as I expect I will be kept quite busy taking care of Harry and possibly his aunt._

_Mrs. Weasley, I know you would like to be here but believe me, there is nothing you can do for Harry at the moment. He is in good hands and I promise to take good care of him. _

_Try not to worry,_

_Love Hermione._

__

Ron looked up from Hermione's letter to his mother who seemed at least for the moment, quite lost for words.

While Ron had read the letter, Dumbledore contemplated the Weasley family, united in their concern for Harry, and wished with all his heart that Harry could see and understand how much he was loved.

Mrs. Weasley, who was now looking very worried, interrupted his reflection, her words tumbling out "Harry's relatives don't have their floo connected to the network. How on earth did Harry get sick from it? Did he get burned badly? How could you possibly let this happen? I don't understand, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "This is a different kind of flu, Molly. No Harry, wasn't burned, he just lost his appetite and became very tired and weak. If truth be told, I believe his aunt, was so worried about him that she was actually glad to see Hermione and her parents."

While he had been talking, Ron had come to stand by Molly and now asked cautiously, "Professor, Harry is going to get better, isn't he?"

Dumbledore sighed at the look of distress on Ron and Molly's faces. "The healer assures me that Harry will recover, but it may take a little while. As Harry was a bit run down after this year, this illness has hit him rather severely. You all know Miss Granger though, I am sure she will have him up and around in no time. But I must, however, join with her and urge you in the strongest terms, not to try and see Harry till he is a lot better."

Molly Weasley looked around at her children, torn between her longing to go to Harry no matter what the risk to herself and her concern at leaving her children without their mother, if she was unlucky enough to catch this disease. She knew in her heart, that Hermione was sensible and quite capable of taking care of Harry. But she was sure Harry was hurting and she ached to take him in her arms and make everything better.

She sniffed and furtively wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then noticed that Dumbledore had been watching her anxiously.

Looking away from him quickly, "Right, it's a little late to go back to the Burrow tonight, I think dinner and an early night is in order." It was almost as though she was daring her children to object, but they knew her too well to argue.

After Ginny had made the tea, she and Ron were sent to make up the usual beds, which they did surprisingly willingly, a fact that went unnoticed by those left in the kitchen.

As soon as their younger siblings were safely out of the room with the door closed, Fred and George turned on Dumbledore.

They said together, " Why is Harry's trunk here? Isn't Harry defenceless without his wand?" Molly gasped in horror at the thought of a wizard without his wand.

Despite his feelings of sympathy for the Weasleys concern, Dumbledore was battling his rising exasperation. "Now listen to me all of you, I am not answering any more questions. But I am telling you this much, Harry's very life depends on no one knowing he is sick. If Voldemort finds out that Harry is weak, he will redouble his efforts to kill him."

Dumbledore gave Fred and George his sternest look. "Have either of you spoken to anyone else today about Harry other than your mother, brother and sister?"

"NO! Of course not!" The twins denied vehemently. "Um, of course we did speak to Mrs. Figg."

Dumbledore nodded before walking over to the table and lifting the teapot sitting next to the tea things. He poured himself a cup and sat down heavily, willing the frustration and worry to ebb out of him and disappear with the fragrant steam that was coming from the cup in his hand.

======

Upstairs in Ron and Harry's room, Ron looked over at Harry's bed wondering if he would be returning to it anytime soon. Ginny turned to Ron as soon as she had carefully closed the door behind her. "Right! What do _you_ think, Ron?" He just looked back at her.

"That letter certainly sounded like Hermione, but Hermione never does anything without a damn good reason, does she?" Ginny continued thoughtfully.

Ron was startled; he hadn't realized how perceptive his little sister had become. "Uh…no" was all he could muster.

"Then reading between the lines, Harry must have been really sick to ask Hermione's parents to come and see him. It's obvious he didn't think his relatives would take care of him. We both know Harry doesn't like to ask for help."

As she paused, Ron finally found his voice, "Yeah, you're right." It was then that Ginny's previous comment sunk in and panic rose up "Ginny! Harry wouldn't ask for help unless…unless…" he couldn't finish such an awful thought out loud.

Seeing the look on her brother's face, Ginny came over and gave him a reassuring hug. "I know what you're thinking, but I am quite sure it isn't that bad, otherwise Hermione would have found a way to let us know," she said trying to convince herself as much as Ron. "We'll just have to get to him as soon as we can. You have never been to Hermione's house have you? But you have her address?" Ron nodded back glumly.

"Ok, well the best way to get there is to send her a message and follow the owl. Pity Pigwidgeon is at the Burrow along with our brooms. We'll just have to wait till we get back, but it will be much easier to slip away from there. In the meantime we should check Harry's trunk and get his wand and anything else we think he'll want."

Once again Ron marvelled at how cool Ginny was in a crisis. He brightened a little at the thought of at least doing something. "I bet Harry's Invisibility Cloak is in his trunk, we can use that to hide ourselves on the way to Hermione's."

Ginny smiled "Now you're thinking. Why don't you suggest to Mum that to get Harry's trunk out of the way in the kitchen, they stow it in here till he needs it. I am sure we can unlock it ourselves if necessary."

Glad they had decided on a course of action, they finished up with the beds and headed downstairs. Dinner that night at 12 Grimauld Place was a rather subdued affair. Mrs. Weasley had agreed, albeit distractedly about moving the trunk. She kept checking the clock, her mind taken up with the yearning for her husband to return from the Ministry, and her need to unburden herself in his arms.

======

Meanwhile, Harry, the focus of all this concern was enjoying dinner at the Grangers. There was a great variety of food and Harry had got to try everything, although it had been hard to get him to stop talking long enough to actually eat his food. He directed most of his questions to Hermione, asking what she did during her holidays, where she went to school and if any of her school friends ever visited her.

Hermione laughed nervously " Harry, can I answer one question before you ask another." He grinned back at her. "Sorry, it's just so nice to have someone else my own age to talk to. I mean I don't get to talk to Dudley much as he is usually out and about with his own friends when he comes home from his boarding school."

Hermione said carefully "Well I go to boarding school too. I always like to read, and of course in the holidays there's always schoolwork to be done before the next term. As for school friends, it is usually me that goes to visit them sometime over the holidays."

" What about you?" She asked making a mental note to write down his answer later, in the journal that Darvin had asked her to keep.

Harry looked at her almost sadly before replying, "It must be hard to be away from your parents for so long."

Hermione could barely keep up, as Harry's expression now changed to one of great enthusiasm. "I go to the Surrey Special Developmental School which is much better than Dudley's exclusive school, at least from the way he describes it. At least I don't have a stupid looking school uniform. My teachers are heaps better and I don't have to go away to school for months at a time."

Hermione looked at Mrs. Dursley, who had been concentrating on feeding Harry. She had abruptly put down the spoon containing the pudding that was halfway to his mouth. Hermione who had finished hers already, offered to take over. Mrs. Dursley responded with a cold thank you. Peace finally reigned as once Hermione had started feeding him; Harry finally stopped talking and just ate. Hermione glanced back at Petunia Dursley, whose face had now lost what little colour it had.


	12. Reflections and Dreams

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient.

The winner of the Honeyduke's finest chocolate for Darvin's first name is **harryptaxd204. **Thanks to everyone who suggested a name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation 

Chapter 12. Reflections and Dreams

"Vernon, I told you in my letter……No, you don't know her, her name is Rosemary Granger……No, I am sorry, I can't give you her number as she doesn't have a phone. I'm calling from a phone box down the street……Well that is why someone has to be here with her…… But Vernon, I have already arranged for Dudley to stay at Piers' house overnight. Of course, if you prefer him to be home at night that's fine! You can collect him on your way home from work……Vernon, I really have to go now as I am almost out of change and I promised not to be away long ……NO! I don't know how long I'll be here for! Look, I'll phone you again at the same time tomorrow night! All right! Goodbye Vernon!"

Petunia Dursley almost slammed down the Granger's telephone. She made her way back to the dining room slowly but as she reached the door she stopped. Phillip Granger's voice drifted through the slightly open door.

"I'd better go in tomorrow and help out the locum, she can't be expected to handle all of our patients on her own."

"No, Phillip, I will do that, you should be the one to stay home. Hermione will need some help and there are some things only you can help Harry with. He hasn't got a father and he really needs one now." Rosemary replied over the clinking of a cup.

"I know! Doctor Darvin has already explained what is needed, but I suppose I didn't expect looking after Harry to become my full time job," he sighed.

Rosemary quipped back "Phillip, parenting is usually a full time job."

Hermione laughed and added "You've just been spoilt Dad, I am so good that you haven't needed to parent me all the time. Anyway speaking of Harry, I'd better say goodnight, as I want to get upstairs to start writing up my journal for Doctor Darvin."

In the hallway, Petunia reflected on this conversation, Vernon would consider his work far too important to give up any time to help his own son, if it had been Dudley who was in this state. It would never even cross his mind to want to help someone else's son.

She also had to admit that Hermione seemed to be well brought up and able to talk to her parents very easily. This was something Petunia had never had with her own parents. Then perhaps, it was because Hermione had no sister who could compete for her parents' affection.

Stifling these thoughts as she realized Hermione, may run into her listening in the hallway, she pushed the door wide open and entered. As she did so she noticed Hermione was kissing and hugging her mother goodnight.

They all looked up as she entered, but it was Phillip Granger that addressed her. " Finished your call, Mrs. Dursley? Well, Harry's is ready for bed and asked if you were going to say goodnight to him!"

It had been a simple request, but Petunia bristled as all three Grangers looked at her expectantly. She stalked back out of the room; the idea of even saying goodnight to Harry was totally foreign to her. Well the sooner he was better the sooner she could leave.

When she reached the door of Harry's room, she took a deep breath then entered. Harry was sitting up in bed peering anxiously at the door when she came in; at once his face broke into a relieved smile, "I thought you had forgotten me."

Again she found his smiling at her like that, quite disconcerting. "I don't think there is any chance of that," she replied stiffly.

"Mum, I can't kiss you goodnight from over there," he grinned.

Strange she thought, no one including Vernon and Dudley had wanted to kiss her goodnight for years. She'd forgotten that other people still did that. Despite her reservations, she came over and leaned her face towards him; he kissed her gently on the cheek and said quietly "Goodnight." Somewhere on the icecap that was Petunia Dursley's heart, a small fragment of ice fell away.

As she straightened up, " Mum, can you lay me down so I can go to sleep and, please, don't forget to wake me up earlier tomorrow."

She muttered something about trying to remember as she eased him down on the bed, then she said goodnight quickly and left the room. She walked to her own room in a daze, bewildered by the strange hold that Harry was now starting to have over her thoughts and feelings.

======

Meanwhile, Harry lay in his bed at Hermione's house thinking over the day's events.

He had woken this morning expecting to spend the day like most days when he was on holidays from his special day school. He hated them because that's when Dudley came home and he had to share his mum.

Today had begun badly, with his mum forgetting to wake him in time to prevent his little accident in bed. Next there had been that awful phone call. The one bright spot had been the arrival of the beautiful white owl at breakfast. He had forgotten to ask his mum if she had kindly bought it for him to keep him company when she was busy.

The rest of the morning had been routine, while his mum had cleaned the house, he had been in his usual spot by the open window in his room. He loved watching what was going on in the neighbourhood below, listening to the sounds of summer and enjoying the occasional scents that drifted in to him.

Then while he and his mum had lunch together, she gave him the unwelcome news of the visit from the authorities. He had nearly choked on a piece of apple, when told the reason for the visit. Him mistreated, they must have him mixed up with someone else. He couldn't understand this, as he got along well enough with his stepfather Vernon Dursley, and his stepbrother Dudley. Of course, he only saw them in the evenings and on weekends. All in all, he didn't know anyone who would be nasty enough to go to the authorities with this type of story.

So it was quite a shock not long after, when Rosemary Granger informed him that, it was he himself who had written asking them to visit him. Now he knew it was a mistake, someone else must have used his name, how on earth could he write to anyone, when he'd been paralyzed since he was very small?

They also seemed to think that he was sick and insisted he see a doctor, his protestations of feeling fine falling on deaf ears.

Then he had met Hermione Granger, whom he had instantly liked a lot, definitely someone worth knowing. She was so warm and friendly; in fact she had been one of the reasons he had finally agreed to leave the house.

He had enjoyed the drive from Surrey to the mall near the Grangers home, and had been really pleased when they had got him the wheelchair. Mr. Granger had pushed him all around the mall so he could look in the shops, while his mum, Hermione and Mrs. Granger had gone grocery shopping.

Hermione's home was larger than his own at Privet Drive and Hermione had been right about the backyard which was full of scented roses, lavender, lilies, petunias, pansies, as well as all sorts of herbs. She had also been right about Crookshanks who rushed out to meet him as soon as he had been taken outside. That was not the only surprise however, because the white owl had flown into the backyard as well.

It had been so pleasant in their yard with the sun warming his face and finally having his mum to himself even if it had been only for a very short while. He knew she was worried and kept trying to reassure her that he wouldn't let them take him away.

That's when Hermione had arrived and introduced him to Doctor Seth Darvin, who had said Hello to him, then gone inside with his mum. Harry didn't mind as Hermione's Dad had brought out two tall glasses of orange juice with straws. They had been engaged in a contest to see who could slurp the loudest (Harry was just ahead) when his mother had come back with the doctor. Mr. Granger had given Harry a sheepish grin, quickly handed the glass to his mum, before muttering something about getting two more glasses and retreating inside.

The doctor had asked Harry all sorts of strange questions including how long he had been paralyzed, how he was feeling and about his life in general. He had even asked him if he was hungry. Harry, who was feeling hungry anyway had grinned and said always.

Then the doctor had taken out a small thin stick and moved it over Harry's body and when he had asked what it was for, the doctor had just shrugged and said it was the latest technology for finding out what was wrong with someone. Doctor Darvin had disappeared back inside, apparently to report to Hermione's parents.

How could he forget the excellent dinner? It had included trout, salad, and new potatoes, and for dessert treacle pudding (which he found he really liked). It was only spoiled when Hermione, mentioned that Doctor Darvin would be back the next day.

After dinner Mr. Granger had shown Harry and his mum the rooms downstairs where they were going to sleep. Hermione had offered to read him something from one of her many books, but for some reason he had felt a little self-conscious and said that he was tired after all the events of the day. Besides he got the impression they had wanted to get him out of the way.

He yawned and closed his eyes; yes it had been an exciting day all right.

======__

_He felt a soft hand squeeze his own. As his legs began to give way under him, he suddenly felt as though he had been lifted off his feet and was now lying down, but he couldn't feel anything supporting him._

_The voice inside his head said softly, "Rest here a minute while I prepare somewhere more comfortable." He tried to open his eyes but a wave of dizziness washed over him. Luckily, it didn't last long and he became aware of the sound of water gently lapping on rocks close by. There was a slight breeze lazily playing with his hair and the air around him was warm and forest scented._

_The woman's melodic voice spoke from beside him now, "Why don't you try to sit up?" He pushed himself up from the soft springy ground and finally opened his eyes. He looked around, it was nighttime and the stars were out. He was sitting in a clearing next to a lake. Then he focused on the figure next to him, she was wearing a voluminous hooded cloak that seemed to be made of the stars themselves, but her face was completely hidden._

_She spoke again in hushed tones as though trying not to alarm him, "Come, you are still exhausted, I know you have many questions, but you must rest now." She helped him to his feet and turned him around slowly. Behind them was a large wooden rotunda made from an entire tree. As they moved closer, inside the rotunda he could make out a four-poster bed, a small table containing a tray and mug and, on the other side, an intricately carved rocking chair._

_She led him up the steps to the bed and sat him down. With a wave of her hand, he was instantly dressed in an old-fashioned nightshirt, in hues of indigo, and covered with shimmering stars and moons. She held the mug to his lips and he drank the contents. The liquid was very pleasant tasting like warm milk with something exotic added._

_"I'll be right here, if you need me." She indicated the rocking chair as she sat down in it. "Now lie down and sleep," she almost whispered. The young man obeyed her without question._

_The last thing he remembered was the woman holding his hand and the sound of singing. He didn't understand the words, but they were strangely comforting as he closed his eyes once more. _

_======_

A/N 2: I know this is going a little slow, but hope to liven it up next chapter. So PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, even if you don't like it. Just remember, it took Harry a long time to get this point, so it can't be fixed overnight.


	13. A Sudden Storm

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient.

Honeyduke's finest chocolate to Sailor J-chan/2xH 4-ever/Psycho for your inspirational review. I will try and see if I can grant your request a little later in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation 

Chapter 13. A Sudden Storm

Wednesday morning found Hermione upstairs going over her 'Harry Journal', before Doctor Darvin was due to arrive. She looked out of the window on the 2nd floor, at the dull day outside, the weather forecast had predicted a storm later. But the clouds couldn't dampen her satisfaction at Harry's progress.

The only snag had been convincing Harry to allow them to carry out the stretching exercises that Doctor Darvin had prescribed, to stop his unused limbs from wasting away. Giving him a special treat of Honeyduke's finest chocolate afterwards had solved the problem.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a large grey feathery tennis ball came flying over her back garden towards her and she just managed to open the window in time to allow Ron's owl, Pig, to fly inside. "Pig, calm down" she said concentrating on trying to grab him. Eventually after proffering owl treats she managed to pluck the excited bird out of the air and retrieve the message. It was very short.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We will be following Pig._

_See you soon_

_Ron and Ginny_

"NO! NO! They can't!" Hermione shrieked and grabbed her pen from her desk. Quickly she added an answer to the bottom of the letter,

DON'T COME HERE, they won't let you see Harry yet.

Hermione.

With difficulty she attached the note back to Pig, "Take this to Ron and Ginny quickly." With that she threw Pig out of the window and watched in horror as Pig zoomed straight for the shed at the bottom of the garden.

"Oh NO!" she wailed as she took off out of the room at full pelt.

As she reached the last landing she heard Harry's shout on the baby monitor she had attached to the belt of her jeans. "What are you doing? Leave my mum alone."

Then Ron's voice "Stop hurting Harry you old bat!"

Finally Mrs. Dursley, "You hooligans, let me go at once. I WAS NOT HURTING HIM!"

Anger spurred her feet forward as she flew down the stairs, along the hallway and through the dining room. She flung open the doors to the patio to take in the very sight she had hoped to avoid.

Harry was lying on the table on his stomach with his face to one side. Ron and Ginny were at the foot of the table each holding onto one of the struggling woman's arms. "STOP" Hermione shouted as she stepped onto the patio.

Harry was now pleading, "I don't have much but you can have it all, just leave my mum alone!"

Ignoring Hermione and Harry, Ron snapped, " But mate, she's not your mother."

Harry begun yelling frantically "Mum, Mum are you all right, where are you? Hermione help me!"

Hermione ran to Harry and with a tremendous effort got him onto his side then said as calmly as she could, "It's OK Harry, your Mum hasn't been hurt." She glared at Ron and Ginny.

As Ron and Ginny inadvertently relaxed their grip in shock, Petunia pulled free to rush to Harry. As she turned him the rest of the way onto his back, Harry cried out panic stricken, "Mum, is that you? It's all dark, I can't see you." Petunia and Hermione looked at each other in horror for his eyes were wide open.

Petunia snatched up Harry's glasses from the side table and put them on him, but his eyes remained unfocussed. "Harry, please look at me. I am right here in front of you and I am not hurt," she said as she took his face gently in her hands. She had to repeat what she had said a couple more times before, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry started to focus on her face.

Petunia looked up and nodded at Hermione who then moved determinedly to Ron and Ginny. They were still just standing there, dazed expressions on their faces. She grabbed each of them by the arm with a vice like grip and hauled them off down the garden. She didn't stop until they reached the garden shed.

Her eyes blazing with anger as she turned on Ron and slapped him across the face hard, screaming, "Ronald Weasley I hate you! Why didn't you stay away, like I told you to! I didn't tell you that just for fun. For once in your life couldn't you just trust me?"

Her voice broke. "Everything had been going so well, Harry was eating better and sleeping well. I hate to think how much damage you've caused!"

"But, Hermione…" they both managed to get out. Ginny went on tentatively "Hermione, what on earth is going on? Why did you just hit Ron?"

Ron was rubbing his face in surprise as he looked at Hermione " What the hell did I do wrong, I was just trying to protect Harry."

Hermione's face took on an almost possessed quality as she snarled, " I may never speak to either of you again. Now STAY HERE, unless you want me to contact your mother and tell her where you are!"

Without another word Hermione turned and ran back to the house, leaving Ron and Ginny standing there aghast.

======

Mrs. Dursley and Harry were still on the patio, when Hermione got back. Petunia was perched awkwardly on the table behind Harry. His head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair. He was quite calm and could even have been asleep. She looked up as Hermione approached and said quietly, " I trust we will not be disturbed again," indicating back down the garden.

"Uh, no! I don't think so, not if they know what's good for them," Hermione muttered, the last part under her breath. She looked around and pulled up a chair at the foot of the table. "Did they hurt you?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, but they did give me a scare. What possessed them to behave like that?"

Hermione, who had been watching Harry and was now convinced that he really was asleep, replied "I am sorry for what they did, but we have all been through a lot with Harry. Of course they are very worried. He's our friend, we care about him, and we'd do anything for him."

She paused then looked at Petunia thoughtfully, "But I suppose you don't know that he's a very special person. That he gives so much of himself and never asks for anything in return."

Petunia looked back down at the sleeping boy in her lap, considering Hermione's words. With a jolt she realized that Hermione could have been describing Lily. Reluctantly from somewhere far away in the back of her memory, she wistfully recalled that Lily's friends had felt the same way about her.

As they sat in silence watching Harry sleeping, each became more curious about the other and the way they now fitted into Harry's life.

======

A/N 2: Please, please review and brighten up my day, as it is winter where I live.


	14. A Little Knowledge

** Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As always my thanks to Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient.

To Sailor J-Cchan/2xH 4 ever/Psycho, Tinne, Darktail and Alternativelyspliced – Thanks for your reviews, it did brighten up my cold wet winter days receiving them and I am glad you liked the last chapter, it is my favourite so far. Hope you like this one as much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his world, they belong to J. K. Rowling and I thank her for them every day. Healer Darvin, however is all my own creation 

**Chapter 14. A Little Knowledge**

There was a loud bang. Seth Darvin apparated onto the front doorstep, startling Phillip Granger as he arrived back from the shops. Darvin followed Phillip inside, shut the door and said angrily, " There's been an incident, why weren't you here?"

Phillip Granger turned to him shocked. "What happened, is everyone OK? I was only gone twenty minutes, we were out of milk" hoisting the bag with the milk in front of Darvin's face.

"I don't know all the details, yet, but I believe no-one was hurt this time. Harry's guard alerted me as soon as it occurred," Darvin said sternly. "I understand everyone involved is outside on the patio."

"Harry's guard? What guard?" Phillip replied as he quickly led the way through the hallway towards the garden.

"I thought you already knew that Harry has a guard on him every holidays, to protect him and his family, which now includes you, your wife and daughter. You do know there is a war going on in the wizarding world and Harry is a target? But we can discuss that later" he finished abruptly as they had reached the patio. The scene outside looked like a tableau and certainly did not suggest that anything out of the ordinary had taken place.

Hermione looked up as she heard the male voices. As she moved to meet them she said quietly, "We think Harry's been asleep for the last ten minutes. Do you think we can move him to his room without waking him?"

Once Darvin had checked on Harry who did indeed seem to be unharmed and asleep, Phillip lifted him gently from Petunia's lap and carried him back into the house.

Darvin then looked at Harry's two carers questioningly "Now would one of you like to explain exactly what happened and where Harry's friends are at this moment?"

While Hermione looked at him wondering where to start, Petunia had already begun telling him. When she reached the part where Harry temporarily lost his sight, Darvin asked sharply "How long did this last?"

Petunia continued, "Well I held his face in my hands for two or three minutes, before he started to focus on me again. Then Hermione marched her friends off to the bottom of the garden."

A puzzled look crossed her face as she said "I don't understand how Harry could just fall asleep after all of that."

Darvin thought this over for a moment before replying. "Whatever you did reassured him enough to allow him to sleep. Perhaps he thought it was only a bad dream."

"Lucky for his friends if he did take it that way," Petunia said disdainfully.

She stood directly in front of Darvin and pointing at him continued.

"Doctor Darvin, I do hope you are intending to send those two young hooligans packing after the chaos they have caused. Harry's recovery may be seriously set back by their actions."

Darvin looked at Hermione as he replied calmly " I agree Mrs. Dursley, I will get them away from here as soon as I can arrange it. In the meantime, why don't you go and sit with Harry in case he wakes up." Petunia nodded and left the room without a backward glance.

Hermione waited a minute before she spoke somewhat dejectedly. "I'm sorry Doctor Darvin, it's all my fault. I totally underestimated Ron and Ginny. I thought that they would trust me to know what I was doing, but I'm afraid I was wrong."

Darvin's face softened. "No need to apologize Hermione, it was a good test in a way, we know more now than we did before. This has made the bond between Harry and his aunt stronger and it tells us he is not yet ready to accept anyone else. So it is useless for Ron and Ginny to stay here. We'll have to swear them to secrecy before we send them home, of course."

Hermione gasped, "You can't send them home, you don't know Mrs. Weasley. They won't be able to withstand her interrogating them for very long."

She paused a moment then said grimly, " I know just the place. We can send them to Mrs. Figg's; she's a squib neighbour of the Dursleys, who has been keeping an eye on Harry for years. Professor Dumbledore trusts her and she also knows the Weasleys, so I don't think Mrs. Weasley will object too much. Besides Mrs. Figg was there when we were just about to leave Harry's house, so she already knows part of the story.

Darvin was impressed once more at Hermione's quick thinking. "That will do nicely, I'll contact Dumbledore and get him to make the arrangements. You go and keep your friends company till I join you; they are probably somewhat confused at the moment. Why don't you take some cold drinks down to them? But remember the cover story, don't tell them more than you have to," he cautioned.

Suddenly her face clouded and she let out a gasp " I can't believe it! I lost my temper and slapped Ron, then told him I hated him. How can I face him after that?" She turned her shocked face toward Darvin.

Darvin smiled at her sympathetically, as he came over and put a hand on her shoulder. " Hermione just tell him that you were in shock and you have been stressed looking after Harry. I am sure that when your friend thinks about it, he'll forgive you."

Ron was sitting with his back against the old oak tree next to the shed, his arms folded behind his head. Ginny was sitting on the swing that dangled under a large branch, absent-mindedly swinging her feet backwards and forwards under her. Their backpacks and broomstick were lying on the ground next to them.

As Hermione came towards them carrying a tray with three glasses of orange juice, she realized they had obviously been discussing the situation. They fell silent when she approached, looking a little afraid of her.

"I am not going to bite your heads off again, I promise," Hermione said with a small smile. The other two visibly relaxed a little at this statement.

They took a glass each, then Hermione sat down on the ground next to Ron. She looked at their worried faces, wondering what she could tell them to ease what they must be feeling. For once they seemed to be waiting for her to begin. So she took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. "Well, you'll be happy to know Harry is asleep and Doctor Darvin is hopeful that no permanent damage was done. " She paused not sure how to continue.

She looked guiltily at Ron's face, which was now sporting an angry red slap mark. "I am really sorry that I lost my temper and slapped you Ron, but I was shocked to see you here and to see you manhandling Mrs. Dursley. You shouldn't have frightened Harry and his aunt like that, after all they are guests in my home."

"I suppose mostly I was just terrified when Harry lost his sight." She gazed back at the house with a haunted expression.

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her, carefully. "Why was Harry calling his aunt 'Mum' and why couldn't he move? Harry didn't really lose his sight, did he?"

Finally even more quietly, "Why didn't he recognize me or Ginny?"

"Yes Ron, Harry did lose his sight but only for a couple of minutes, it was because of the shock of what you did to his aunt. The rest is part of Harry's illness, Doctor Darvin should probably explain it to you, rather than me."

Ron muttered under his breath, " What sort of illness can do all of that?

Ginny heard him, but decided to ignore it and asked curiously, "What was his aunt doing to Harry, it certainly looked as if she was hurting him?"

"She was exercising his limbs, so that they don't waste away, while he is unable to use them. That has to be done twice a day."

She paused as though weighing up whether to tell them the rest. Her voice began to quiver and she swallowed hard to try and get rid of the sudden lump in her throat. " Mrs. Dursley was telling the truth, she wasn't hurting him because… at the moment he can't feel, anything"

Ron whistled and Ginny just stared at her, but thankfully she was spared any more explaining by the arrival of Doctor Darvin. Relieved she got up and moved towards him.

"Ron, Ginny this is Harry's healer, Doctor Seth Darvin."

"We use the muggle term Doctor so as not to confuse Harry and his aunt," She added noticing their raised eyebrows.

Ginny stood up from the swing and put her hands on her hips, then faced Darvin "Well, I'm not going anywhere till you tell us more about Harry's illness, Hermione said you could explain it better than her."

Darvin glared at Hermione who blushed but looked him in the eye as she replied, " I had to explain about the exercises and why Harry lost his sight, but I didn't tell them anything else."

"Good, let's go up to the patio where we can be more comfortable, then you can leave through the front door." He turned and led the way up the garden.

Ron called to Pig who was perched asleep on the same tree branch that held the swing. "Hey Pig, come and get an owl treat" as he took some from the outside pocket of his pack, before he hoisted it onto his shoulder. Pig woke with a start, and then zoomed to Ron's hand. Ginny hoisted her pack and grabbed the broomstick. Together they followed Hermione and Doctor Darvin.

Once they were all seated around the patio table, Darvin explained briefly that Harry's turbulent emotions had caused this illness and that time would be the true healer. He emphasized that any more shocks like the one this morning could push him so far that he may never come back. All everyone could do was make sure Harry got plenty of rest, was well fed and kept quiet and relaxed. Finally he warned Ron and Ginny that Harry's safety depended on no one else knowing about his helpless and vulnerable state.

Before they had time to comment, he eyed them seriously "So you two, as you can see there is no way you can stay here. We will not know the full impact of your visit till Harry wakes up and we don't know when that will be. I have contacted Professor Dumbledore and he has made arrangements for Mrs. Figg to collect you on the Knight Bus in half an hour. She will be taking you to her house, where you will remain in 'quarantine'. You will stay there until I feel that it may be an opportune time for you to return here, which will depend entirely on Harry's progress over the next few days."

"We'd rather go home and face Mum, than go to Mrs. Figgs," Ginny replied mutinously.

"Yeah, we've heard about her cooking and her cats," Ron added in horrified protest.

"Well if you want to go home, I suppose that can be arranged. But you will have to swear to the rest of your family that you weren't able to see Harry. It also means that you will not be able to help with Harry's recovery. You won't be allowed back until he is completely well. However, if you go to Mrs. Figg's we can use the cover story of the flu and hopefully you will be able to come back here and be with Harry before too long."

Ron looked at Ginny; he had played enough games of chess to recognize when he was facing inevitable checkmate, they really had no choice.

"All right we'll go to Mrs. Figgs," he said resignedly.

"Good, now your mother and father will be informed where you will be and why. I am sorry, but you won't be allowed any visitors, although you may use the floo connection to speak to your parents and only your parents, and of course you may owl Hermione at any time."

"Hermione, you can come with me to escort your friends to the top of the lane and see them safely into Mrs. Figg's hands, since she already knows you."

Looking at his watch Darvin stood up, "We had better go now or you'll miss the bus."

With heavy hearts Ron and Ginny once more hoisted their backpacks and grabbed the broomstick before following Darvin to the front door. They arrived at the top of the lane just in time to hear the familiar bang of the Knight Bus. Mrs. Figg beckoned to them from the bottom step. "Come on, your fares have already been paid."

Ron bent down and fumbled in his pack as Hermione hugged Ginny goodbye. He pulled out a bright orange pillowcase and passed it and the broomstick to Hermione as she turned to him.

Somewhat embarrassed he said, " Um…Harry's wand is in here along with some other things from his trunk we thought he may want." Before he knew what had happened, she had kissed him on the slap mark and whispered " How could I ever hate you, when you keep doing such surprisingly thoughtful things."

Then in a normal tone as she stepped back smiling " I am sure Harry will be grateful for these, when he is better."

Ginny picked up Ron's backpack, grabbed him by the arm and pushed him toward the bus. Ron paused on the bottom step for a moment and turned back to look at Hermione in shock.

As the bus disappeared with another loud bang, Hermione looked down at the broom in her hand, her eyes were immediately drawn to the golden inscription emblazoned on the shaft, 'FIREBOLT'.


	15. Sanctuary

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As usual my thanks to my hard working support crew, Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient all of them really earned it this week.

Thanks also to Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho, alternativelyspliced, magentafreak, Dragonstorm316 and AvatarArkmage and Nigel T. for your positive reviews it inspired me to write this and the next chapter at the same time. 

To AvatarArkmage and Nigel T and Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever: I hope you like this one as it features more of that exploration of Petunia. 

To Red Roses2-chan : Would love to hear your views on Harry after this chapter.

**Chapter 15. Sanctuary**

Petunia jumped a little in her chair as she heard the front door slam shut, and automatically her eyes went to the boy on the bed, but Harry was still slumbering peacefully. Even Hedwig, who was perched in the darkest part of Harry's room, was not disturbed from her doze.

With difficulty she refrained from muttering out loud about no consideration and did they want to wake Harry.

She picked up the home decorating magazine that had slipped to the floor from her lap. Turning to the contents, she once again found the article on table lamps that she had been attempting to read.

But the words were leading her eyes in a merry dance that she just couldn't keep up with. Standing up and placing the magazine back on the small table, Petunia began to pace the room.

This morning's incident kept replaying itself in her head. It had been the second time in almost as many days that Harry had tried to defend her. Is defending one's mother something that a child was expected to do, no matter what age? She could certainly see Hermione defending her mother. While she knew deep down that Harry was only trying because of his mistaken belief that she was his mother, his determination to do so was, she had to admit, admirable as well as unexpected.

In that moment, Petunia Dursley came to the difficult realization that Dudley, who was twice Harry's size, would never think to use his huge frame in defence of her. He was much more likely to hide behind her, if there was any danger. On the other hand, Vernon was usually mostly bluster, but he had proved willing to defend his family on more than one occasion, of which she was immensely proud

But she also had to admit the potential was always there for physical confrontation within her own family. Painfully it dawned on her that there had been times when even though she had mollified him, Vernon despite being mostly bluster had come close to physically hurting Harry.

The pacing stopped as she once more fixed her gaze on her nephew. She was still having trouble accepting the word 'Mum' from him, although it seemed to come naturally from his lips.

Petunia had begun thinking about many things in a different light since their arrival at the Grangers, which seemed almost a lifetime ago, although it had barely been a couple of days. One of these being, how happy Harry was and how open and friendly he was with the Grangers, especially Hermione. She made a mental note to seek out Hermione Granger and question her further on what she had said about Harry being special.

While she was watching him, Harry's body suddenly gave a slight shudder, and then a small sigh escaped his lips. In fascination she saw one of his hands start to wrap itself as though it was gently grasping someone's hand.

Acting on an unknown instinct, she crossed back to the bed and put her hand in the grasping one and felt it latch onto hers. There was no sign of weakness, just a gentle loving pressure. She sat back on the chair, her hand resting in his. At that precise moment an identical smile broke across each of their faces.

======

_He awoke with a start, as though waking from a bad dream, his hand automatically felt for hers. She squeezed it and for a wonderful moment his body seemed to tingle, then calmness radiated through him_.

_"Welcome," it was almost whispered. He knew she was close as he felt her breath gently lift the hair that covered his scar._

_He opened his eyes slowly and peered at her, replying in the same hushed tone, "What happened? Have I been asleep for very long?" _

_He struggled to get up, becoming aware of the long nightshirt that he seemed to be tangled in. With a little disappointment he also realized that he was still weak, although not as fuzzy in his head as he had been. He was surprised to find a gnawing feeling in his stomach that reminded him forcefully that he had not eaten very much in a very long time._

_As though she could read his mind, she laughed softly, " Stay still a moment," and with that she banished the nightshirt and he was now dressed in a tee shirt and jeans both in the same indigo colour as her cloak, although without the stars. He felt open toed sandals suddenly apply themselves to his feet. Something was very different about these clothes apart from the unusual lightness, then joyfully it came to him, they fitted him perfectly._

_"Thanks," he beamed at her and, although he couldn't see her face, he felt that she was smiling at him under her hood._

_"Do you feel like getting up and exploring a little? I thought you might like to have something to eat down next to the lake." _

_"That would be great, since I've just realized that I am rather hungry," he said still beaming._

_She helped him off the bed and he found that with her steadying arm, he was able to walk better than he had expected. As they made their slow but steady way down towards the lake he noticed the sun was streaming low over the trees, it must be late afternoon, which meant he must have slept through at least a day. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and drank in the pleasantly warm air surrounding him. _

_As they got closer, his gaze fell on a medium sized white wooden picnic table on either side of which was a white wicker chair filled with plump cushions. The material, he was surprised to notice, was sky blue with yellow daisies scattered all over. He immediately looked up at the sky to see the same blue staring back at him._

_The table was piled high with sandwiches, jellies that seemed to be all the colours of the rainbow, chocolate biscuits and a pitcher of golden liquid. She helped him to a chair then handed him a plate. On this she placed several sandwiches, which turned out to be ham and chicken, one of his favourites._

_As he tucked in, she poured him a glass of the juice and handed it to him. He took a sip and found it was apple, icy cold and quite delicious._

_They sat quietly together for a while, not talking, just letting the rays from the sun wash over them._

_The boy looked across at her after he had consumed his fifth or possibly sixth sandwich and asked hesitantly, "Perhaps I shouldn't eat too much, since I haven't eaten like this for a while?"_

_She got up, came over to him and put another sandwich in his hand, "Don't worry, that won't affect you here, there are no _bad_ consequences to anything that you do or say. So go ahead and enjoy as many as you like." _

_When he just gaped back at her, she laughed. " Oh dear, perhaps I should have left that explanation till after you had finished eating. Look I'll make you a deal I'll explain what I can, if you will keep eating."_

_The boy nodded expectantly and raised the sandwich to his mouth._

_"This place…" she waved her hand around the clearing and its surrounds, "… was created by you with my help. It still took a lot of power, which is why you were weak and tired before and why you are still weak. As your strength and confidence grows, you will be able to add more. You are safe here, this is your sanctuary."_

_He was just staring at her now, the sandwich that was halfway to his mouth, suddenly forgotten. " I created this… no that's not possible… is it?" he said somewhat haltingly._

_She laughed again. "I thought we had a deal, finish your sandwich and help yourself to anything else that takes your fancy. I can personally recommend those chocolate biscuits," she added as she helped herself to a couple._

_"HOLD ON, you just said that __you helped me to create this beautiful place. How exactly and, forgive my rudeness, but who are you to be able to do this?"_

_Her voice took on a serious note, "I am not supposed to tell you that yet, but I know you will not let the issue drop, so for the moment you may call me Hope. Let us just say that you needed me and here I am. You could almost say that I was brought into being along with your sanctuary, after all a sanctuary can be a person as well as a place."_

_"Now that's enough explanations, if you have finished eating and you feel up to it, why don't we go and explore our creation before it gets too dark." He nodded in awe as he looked around. He allowed her to help him up and together they set off down a small path that led off around the lake._

_======_

Petunia suddenly felt disappointed as Harry had let go of her hand and it was now resting on the bed as before. The moment was spoiled further when there was small knock on the door and Phillip Granger poked his head inside.

He looked over at the bed then said quietly, " I've put the kettle on and wondered if you would like a cup of tea after all the drama this morning."

Annoyed at his intrusion, she shook her head and said quickly " No, thank you, I'll wait and have one with Harry when he wakes up."

"Oh, all right then, let me know if you change your mind" and he quietly closed the door behind him.

Petunia went back to the chair and sat down, then picked up the magazine once more and began to flip through it.

======

A/N 2: Please keep the reviews coming as has really helped me to focus on the plot, and of course the bonus they really brighten up my otherwise boring winter days.


	16. One Small Bird Started It

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N: As usual my thanks to my hard working support crew, Jessara, Bronte's Mum and Anthot Formient .

Thanks also to Alternativelyspliced as always for your helpful and detailed review. 

To katclaw29: I appreciated your comments very much, I hope that you will stick around to see how it works out. Like I said I would love to hear your hypothesis. 

To magentafreak: Here is some more Ron and Ginny for you (sorry not in person yet but soon) I am thrilled that I inspired you to continue your own story. 

To imill123: Welcome back thanks for your insights, I am still pondering them. 

To Red Roses2: Welcome back and thanks for your honesty, I am touched that you were willing to keep reading. In answer to your query, Hope is both of those things. As mentioned more Ron and Ginny to come. 

**Chapter 16. One Small Bird Started It**

_Harry Journal_

_Thursday 15th of July, 9am_

_Great news!!! Firstly Harry doesn't seem to remember yesterday's fiasco. _

_Even better, Mrs. Dursley mentioned that while he had been asleep (for a good six hours!) Harry was able to move his hand and clasp hers. She said whatever he was dreaming about was obviously very pleasant, as he chuckled and smiled several times. _

_We thought it best not to mention to Harry about his dream, without speaking to Doctor Darvin first._

_Harry seems to be his usual (for the current Harry) happy self today and is looking forward to watching a movie with me later._

_======_

****

Hermione and Harry were watching a movie on TV; something called 'You've Got Mail.'

Harry had just mentioned that they used computers at his special school; they were set up so that you only had to speak and the computer would write what you said.

Hermione's face lit up. "My parents have a computer here at home, maybe we could set it up so that you can use it. I'll ask Dad at lunchtime, then maybe he can set it up this afternoon."

Harry diverted his attention from the movie long enough to say, " Thanks, that would be great, I miss not being able to write. My teachers seem to think that I am quite good at it and that I should take it up as a career when I leave school."

He turned back to the movie without noticing the stunned look on Hermione's face.

Luckily she was distracted by the arrival of an all too familiar small grey owl that tapped on the window outside the room that was currently serving as the living room. She quickly glanced over at Harry who seemed to be absorbed in the movie and then went to let Pig in.

As she opened the window she made a grab for the ball of grey feathers, but missed. Pig flew all around the room excitedly before knocking over a glass of apricot juice that was on the coffee table. He finally landed on the small plate containing a half eaten slice of chocolate cake, which Harry had been enjoying only a few minutes before. Pig began pecking at the cake.

Without thinking Hermione muttered "Darn you Pig, when are you going to learn some control."

She crossed to Harry who was now watching her with a look of curiosity, not at all phased by the new arrival. Out of the blue she was hit by a sudden surge of inspiration, she picked Pig up and put him on the couch next to Harry then placed his hand over the bird so it couldn't escape. She removed the note from the owl's tiny leg, stuffing it in her jeans pocket roughly, before running out of the room, to get paper towels. She began to clear up the liquid that was threatening to cascade over the edge of the table onto the carpet.

"Hermione, did you just call this bird 'Pig'?" Harry asked as he looked down at the bird under his hand.

"Yes," she said with exasperation as she finished clearing up the juice, and threw the towels in the nearest waste paper basket. "Remember, I told you that my friend Ron has an owl called Pig and that he sends me notes, well Harry meet Pig."

"Is he as soft as he looks?" Harry looked up at Hermione who was standing watching him intently from the other side of the coffee table. She had just noticed the hand restraining Pig was twitching a little, as though being tickled by the owl feathers.

She pretended to be thinking as though she had never really thought about it before. Carefully keeping her face unemotional she replied, " Yes, I suppose he is."

He seemed to accept her reply without showing any sign of regret that he couldn't feel the living creature under his hand. He was obviously unaware of what his hand was doing. Something told her that it would be better if she didn't point out this development to Harry, until she could discuss it with Doctor Darvin.

She became aware that Pig was squirming and trying to escape his captivity, so she went over, grabbed Pig and placed him back on the plate with the cake and he happily resumed eating.

"Harry would you like me to get you some more cake and juice, while I am up?" she said hopefully.

Harry replied, " No thanks Hermione, why don't you go and read your note and I'll just finish watching the movie alone." He spoke cheerfully enough but she noticed a look of disappointment cross his face. He had clearly been hoping they would continue watching the movie together.

It was one of the more positive aspects of Harry's illness, that he was so open and honest about everything. His emotions and feelings were no longer hidden behind his usual façade.

She smiled back at him warmly. " No, that's all right, the movie will be finished shortly, I can read it after lunch while you are taking your nap."

She couldn't help laughing at his look of disgust. "It's no use looking at me like that, I am just following Doctor Darvin's orders. You wouldn't want me to get into trouble with him and your mum, would you?"

Looking into her face, Harry could see that she was just playing at being afraid; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were twinkling. He would never want to do anything to bring pain or disappointment to those eyes. He couldn't help grinning back at her, "It wouldn't do any good to protest, I suppose."

When she shook her head mischievously, he frowned slightly. "All right but only because I don't want to get you into trouble"

"Thank you, Harry, that is very chivalrous of you. I promise I'll talk to Doctor Darvin again about the naps." He looked back at her gratefully.

He was as good as his word and didn't protest any further, when after lunch he was banished to the lounge chair in the garden with his 'mum' watching over him.

Hermione had curled up on the seat under the window that Pig had flown through that morning. She was itching to record this morning's events in her 'Harry Journal which was lying beside her. But she reluctantly decided to read the note that Pig had brought instead just in case.

_Thursday 15th July, 9.30am_

_Dear Hermione_

_We were wondering how Harry was. We are both really sorry that we upset everyone, especially Harry. But can you blame us? What else were we to think when we saw what was going on? Please don't be mad at us._

_If it makes you feel any better, we spoke to Mum via the floo connection last night and were actually glad that she was forbidden from coming over, the chewing out she gave us was enough to turn our hair blond. Don't worry we both stuck to the story and Mrs. Figg backed us up._

_The ride on the Knight Bus was as horrible as usual and when we got here, we discovered we couldn't leave the confines of the house and backyard, since we are so close to Harry's house. NO ONE TOLD US ABOUT THAT!!!_

_Please reply quickly_

_Ginny and Ron_

_Ps Being here does have its compensations, Mrs. Figg has something called Telthevision. I have found a program called Sabrina the Teenage Witch; it is so funny how the Muggles look at our world._

_Ron has finally had a chance to find out what soccer is after having lived in the same dorm as Dean Thomas for so long. He says it's not a patch on quidditch but he can see why there is such an interest in it._

_Mrs. Figg said we could watch a movie later, I think she said it was called 'The Wizard of Oz.' Do you have telthevision too?_

_Look after yourself and our favourite seeker._

_Will write again tomorrow_

_Ginny_

Well at least they had apologized and she allowed herself a smirk when she imagined their faces as Mrs. Weasley tore strips of them. She would enjoy rubbing that in when she replied to the note later.

But for now she put the note down and excitedly picked up her journal, opening it to today's date. She added the new information about Harry's breakthrough, making sure to include every detail. She recorded that it appeared that Harry had dismissed yesterday's incident as a bad dream. She could now confirm that he didn't even remember Ron as being her friend with the owl.

As she looked down at the last line she had written, Hermione reflected sadly, that she was actually relieved that Harry couldn't remember his best friend.

=======

AN2 : Due to illness (mine) and other committments (my Beta Reader) I may be a little later in updating next chapter. Please hang in there and lots of reviews would probably help speed my recovery so I can get back to the story much quicker. (All true I swear on canon)


	17. Diversions

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354  
**

A/N Thank you all for your patience, here it is finally Chapter 17. Thank you to my beta reader Jessara and to those of you who have continued to review. Since it has been so long for this chapter only I have included the last paragraphs of Chapter 16.

_from ch.16 _

_But for now she put the note down and excitedly picked up her journal, opening it to today's date. She added the new information about Harry's breakthrough, making sure to include every detail. She recorded that it appeared that Harry had dismissed yesterday's incident as a bad dream. She could now confirm that he didn't even remember Ron as being her friend with the owl._

_As she looked down at the last line she had written, Hermione reflected sadly, that she was actually relieved that Harry couldn't remember his best friend._

**Chapter 17. Diversions**

Hermione was sitting at her desk before dinner on Thursday night replying to Ron and Ginny's note. She looked down at the parchment in front of her, thinking of what else to write.

_Thursday 15th of July. 7pm_

_Dear Ron and Ginny_

_Harry is fine except you managed to send him to sleep for six hours! (I'll have to remember that for next time I can't sleep). His aunt has not mentioned the incident again, so luck seems to have been on your side twice._

_By the way I would have liked to have seen you two with blond hair, well maybe next time._

_Yes I have television too, but I thought your time would be better spent starting your homework (especially you Ginny with your O.W.L.'s coming up.) Harry may have a good excuse at the moment, but neither of you do. _

_As for myself I study in the evening after Harry is in bed, despite all the other things I now have to do. But don't get me wrong, it has been a real pleasure being around Harry and looking after him. He is always happy and seems so content and has even become talkative. _

_I'll send this with Hedwig as she has not had much to do and is getting frustrated, she doesn't understand why Harry can't stroke her or feed her. Perhaps you can persuade her to stay with you, until your return. Ron if you don't mind I would like to keep Pig here in exchange. I think he may be of use, since Harry seems to have responded to him in quite a positive way._

She put down the quill and pushed the letter away from her. She could finish it in the morning, since it couldn't be sent till then as both owls were out hunting.

She had left Harry downstairs with her dad and the computer. They were trying to set the computer up the way that Harry had suggested.

She stood up with a determined look settling on her face and glanced around her room, they were still going to have to find some more things to keep Harry entertained. So with that in mind Hermione opened her cupboard to check for any suitable games. She immediately shuddered slightly as something bright orange caught her eye, not the least because it clashed horribly with the lavender walls of her room. In all the excitement of the last couple of days, she had forgotten the pillowcase and broomstick that Ron had handed her before he left.

She tried to think, but she couldn't recall Harry saying anything about getting his Firebolt back and she was sure he would have. It was his pride and joy, especially since it had been his first gift from Sirius. Sighing as she finally acknowledged she would actually miss Sirius too and wished that he could be there to help Harry, even though it would have broken his heart to see Harry like this. At least Sirius had been spared this particular pain.

Resolutely she took the pillowcase over to her bed and upended it, then looked down to see what had fallen out.

Spread over the bed was Harry's wand, silvery Invisibility Cloak, and wizard chess set along with a photo album, which had fallen open to a wizard photo of a wedding. She peered down and gasped in shock the couple in the photo could not be anyone else but Harry's parents. She was looking at what could well be an older version of Harry waving at the camera, no wonder everyone commented on how much Harry looked like his father. Except of course for those eyes that could only have come from the radiant red-haired woman on James' arm. She wondered how sad Lily Potter would be if she could see how much of that brilliance had disappeared from her son's eyes over the last year. She moved her attention to the last happily waving occupant of the picture, and was a little startled to see a younger and very handsome Sirius smiling out at her.

Not surprisingly Ron had also included the broom maintenance kit that she had given Harry for his birthday in their third year at Hogwarts. The year that they had first met Sirius and found out the truth about the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Not for the first time did she wonder just how lost Harry would be without that connection to his parents. With great difficulty, she returned her focus to the items in front of her, of course there were no schoolbooks she thought resignedly.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the letter as she realized that the handwriting belonged to Professor Dumbledore. The envelope, addressed to Harry, was much bigger than normal and seemed to have been opened and resealed. Hermione stared at the letter, her mind torn between respecting Harry's privacy and the feeling that there could be a clue to Harry's illness contained within. She finally decided that if Harry never got better then he wouldn't care if she read the letter and that was enough to spur her on. She opened it with eager hands and read:

_June 30th_

_Dear Harry_

_As you are not going to be playing quidditch during the summer holidays and for your own security, I am returning your broom to you._

_You will be pleased to know that I have set the ball rolling in regard to your ban. I am having your case looked at again by the right people and I feel sure it will be resolved in your favour by the time you return to Hogwarts. So don't give up hope yet._

_As to the current state of your broom, I have placed a shrinking charm on it and it can be reversed, simply by placing my signature below on top of the word ' Firebolt' on your broom. Don't worry about underage magic, as I will be uttering the required magic, it will be attributed to me alone. It will only work once._

_I will be in touch in due course about whether a change of location will be possible these holidays. As always stay alert, and don't leave Privet Drive without an escort from your Aunt. If you need to leave for any reason send Hedwig and I will arrange for someone to accompany you._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

That at least explained how and why Harry had got his broom back. The businesslike tone of the letter bore out what Dumbledore had told her in confidence about how Harry and he had parted. But there was nothing to help Harry in his current predicament and Hermione's heart sank. She replaced the letter in its envelope and looked again at the assortment of things on the bed.

She stared at the Wizard Chess Set, of course, Harry wouldn't have to move the pieces and because it was his set they would obey him. If they just told him it was a new piece of technology, hopefully Harry wouldn't even recognize that it was magic. She knew her father hadn't played for years, but it would be nice for Harry and him to have something to do together and it would give her father a rare taste of the world that she occupied for most of the year. Besides it was the kind of thing a normal father and son would do together. She wondered whether she could introduce it to Harry without speaking to Doctor Darvin first.

She was interrupted from her pondering by a knock on the door; she yelled " I'll be down to help you in a minute Mum".

The knock came again and a voice said almost too quietly " Its Mrs. Dursley. I wonder if you have a few minutes?"

Thinking quickly, Hermione yelled " Just a moment". She stuffed everything on the bed back into the pillowcase and pushed it under her pillow. Taking a final look around to make sure everything was neat and tidy she went to the door and opened it. "Won't you come in, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia Dursley entered as though she was entering a dank dungeon, almost sniffing as though expecting decay to fill her nostrils. She was somewhat surprised then, to find herself in a very ordinary and very neat room. The walls were painted in a soft lavender colour set off by crisp white curtains hemmed with an exquisite panel of lace. A desk was placed in front of the window and there was a matching chair with a tapestry insert featuring Celtic runes. The desk contained several books all stacked precisely like a tall building and equally precisely arranged writing implements were arranged the same way. On the bed side of the desk was a moving photo of Harry, Hermione and the red-haired boy who had caused so much trouble yesterday.

The bed to the right of the window was also made of the same mahogany wood. It was covered by a bedspread that looked like a family heirloom, some type of patchwork in various shades of blue and lavender and white in a star pattern. In one corner was a dressing table and small round chair topped with a round lacy cushion, which Hermione was in the process of pulling forward.

As she realised Hermione was indicating she take a seat in it, she remembered why she was there. Petunia nodded, took the seat and noticed that Hermione had seated herself in the desk chair and was now facing her.

" Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Dursley?" Hermione eyed Petunia curiously.

Petunia cleared her throat and swallowed then concentrating on a point over Hermione's shoulder. " Well, yes as a matter of fact. I want you to tell me about the boy." She noticed that Hermione flinched and then the expression became grim. " You said yesterday that he was special, what has he done that is so special?"

Hermione took a deep breath as though fighting for control of herself. "Firstly, the BOY's name is Harry and it is usually considered a common courtesy to use someone's given name if it is known to you, especially if you are related to each other." She paused and glared at Petunia.

Glaring back in her turn just as fiercely, Petunia sat tall in her seat and spat "I am sure that your parents brought you up to show a lot more respect to your elders and betters, young lady."

"Respect is a two-way street. You may be able to get away with demeaning Harry at every opportunity while he is in your home, but you and Harry are in my home and I won't have you do it here in front of my family. My parents are very fond of Harry although they have only met him a couple of times and they would be most upset to hear you talk of him as though he is an object or possession of no real importance." Hermione noticed that she had unintentionally raised her voice in the course of this answer.

Petunia stood up "Well I never…"

Hermione could control her anger no longer. Standing up she shouted,

"YES! And that is probably why Harry is currently in the state he is in!

IF you had bothered to find out more about him during his childhood and show him some kind of affection he may have been able to cope a lot better with the horrible things that have happened to him over the last five years. Harry doesn't know what love is; let alone how to accept it from others when he badly needs it. You and your family have done that. If you had given him a chance he would probably have been a better son to you than that spoilt, manipulating bully, Dudley. NOW, you are reaping what you sowed all those years ago. For your sake I hope it is not too late to salvage their lives and your own."

Hermione crossed the room and opened the door staring fixedly at Petunia Dursley. As Petunia crossed the threshold, Hermione seized her wrist firmly and looked up into Petunia's eyes. She spoke quietly now but with real urgency, " Please Mrs. Dursley don't waste this second chance you've been given. You and Harry have at least one thing in common, I suspect that you, like Harry, find it practically impossible to ask for help. Please talk to Dr. Darvin or my parents. After all everyone needs a little help sometimes. They will be only too happy to help in anyway they can." Continuing in a much gentler tone, " I would love to tell you more about Harry, anytime you are ready." With that said she pushed Petunia none too delicately out the door.


	18. Well! That was unexpected

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, which lives in the head of J.K. Rowling. I just thank her for allowing me to visit. I do however own Seth Darvin.

A/N Thank you as usual to my Beta Reader Jessara and my apologies for being a week late in posting.

**Chapter 18. Well! That was unexpected**

Late Friday morning while Harry and Mrs. Dursley were outside in the garden, Healer Darvin had arrived to get a progress report from the Grangers. Hermione took the opportunity of telling him of her conversation with Petunia Dursley the previous evening. Darvin quickly cautioned Hermione about getting Petunia offside and to think carefully when dealing with her. They both agreed however that it was a very promising sign that Petunia had shown interest in Harry's other life. The two were now deep in discussing ideas for the wizard chess set, when Phillip Granger appeared in the doorway clutching a piece of paper in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

He grinned as he greeted the doctor and held the items in front of him.

"Good Morning, Doctor Darvin, would you like a cup of tea?" As the doctor nodded he added, " By the way you might find this interesting."

His curiosity piqued, Seth Darvin relieved Mr. Granger of both items, "What is this?" he questioned as he waved the piece of paper in front of him.

Phillip sat down opposite them at the table, leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head.while a smug look crossed his face, "Well last night I got an idea while Harry and I were trying to get the computer organized. Hermione had mentioned to me that Harry believed that his teachers thought he was good enough to write for a living. As I used to do some writing myself in my college days, I got talking to Harry about it. I suggested that he write a sort of short biography that he could use as a basis when he applied for a job. He agreed that it was a good idea so I volunteered to type it up for him while he dictated it. I also admit that I was curious to see how he was thinking."

Darvin peered more intently at the piece of paper in his hand, which was titled:

**PERSONAL BACKGROUND INFORMATION **

**As of 15th July 1996**

**My name is Harry Dursley and I am fifteen years old.**

**I live with my mum, my stepfather Vernon Dursley and my stepbrother Dudley in Little Whinging, Surrey.**

**My real father died in a car accident when I was four years old. I was in the car with him and as a result became paralyzed. It was where I also received my strange shaped scar. We were on our way to pick my mum up from her sister Petunia's house where she had been visiting.**

**When I was finally released from the hospital Mum and I moved into Aunt Petunia's house so that she could help take care of me while my mum was at work. I liked my Aunt she played the piano and taught me to sing. My favourite song was Somewhere over the Rainbow from the movie The Wizard of Oz. Sometimes when I was younger and had trouble sleeping Mum would sit in the wicker rocking chair and rock me and sing that song to me. I think it was her favourite too. We lived there till about six months before my eleventh birthday when my Aunt died suddenly. **

**Not long before that, Mum had met Vernon Dursley and by the time of my eleventh birthday I had gained a stepfather as well as a stepbrother who was only a couple of months older than me. **

**I also started at the Surrey Special Development School when I was eleven. I love reading particularly mysteries, writing, listening to music and singing in my time away from school.**

**I would like to be a writer because I am naturally curious. Also because people are uncertain of how to treat me, they tend to leave me alone quite quickly. This helps me to blend into the background and enables me to observe what goes on around me.**

"Well that is indeed interesting" Darvin mused as he passed the paper onto Hermione. "Harry certainly does have a vivid imagination and it is compensating him very well for his real life. We can use some of this to help us in our dealings with Harry. I think that we should also show this to his Aunt and see if any of this means anything to her." He smiled to himself as he contemplated how he and Harry shared an interest in mysteries, for solving mysteries was one of the main reasons he found his job so satisfying.

88888888

Meanwhile Harry was banished to the garden once more for one of those hated naps, while Crookshanks (who had a completely different attitude towards naps) snoozed contentedly on the lawn nearby. Petunia had to grudgingly admit she could have had to put up with a lot worse than watching over her sleeping nephew on a beautiful summer's day. In her hand was a copy of a "Midsummer Night's Dream" which she had begun reading to Harry (at his request) until he had fallen asleep.

As the warmth of the sun worked its own kind of magic upon her, Petunia's mind began to drift and two angry male faces appeared in front of her. She sat bolt upright, her hands flying to her cheeks exclaiming, "Oh, no, how could I have forgotten **them**?" The shocking thought had hit her suddenly that she hadn't contacted Vernon or Dudley since their first night at the Grangers.

"Mum, are you ok?" She looked down at Harry who was looking up at her with a worried expression.

She refocused quickly and replied briskly, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to startle you from your nap. Yes, I'm fine. I just remembered something important that I should have done." He must have been watching her for at least a couple of minutes, despite what he said next.

"No problem I just woke up anyway, I was having a wonderful dream about a lady who comes from the stars and lives in a beautiful forest. Then I noticed that you were frowning. What's wrong? Are you worried about Vernon and Dudley?" Petunia's mouth dropped open, as he had never referred to Vernon by his first name before.

The look on her face had obviously told him he was correct, "Oh Mum, I'm so thoughtless! I've been having such a good time here that I forgot that you would be missing them and wanting to get back. Of course, if you want us to go home, we can leave as soon as you want, really, I won't mind."

It struck her yet again how willing he was to put someone else's well being ahead of his own. Was this one of those qualities that the Granger girl had spoken of the day they were visited by those redheaded hooligans from his school. He seemed so genuinely concerned for how she felt and his intuition was amazing. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he, at least, couldn't go back to Privet Drive or that it had never really been his home.

Collecting herself together quickly and choosing her words carefully she replied, "No Harry, that's fine, I think that perhaps we both needed a break from our regular routine. We can stay here as long as Hermione and her parents are willing to have us. I'll phone Vernon and Dudley tonight to let them know," she said thoughtfully as her mind registered with even greater surprise the fact that she really didn't want to go back to those at Privet Drive either.

She was brought out of her thoughts suddenly by a cry of something like dismay; surprise and pain all mixed together, "MUM, HELP ME!

"Harry, what's wrong? What do you want me to do?" Petunia asked anxiously as she knelt down next to Harry's chair and started to stroke his hair hoping to calm him.

"Please, can you squeeze my left hand, it feels all heavy but like someone is sticking me with pins and needles, it's hurting me!" There was panic in Harry's voice.

As she grasped the hand in hers tightly, she noted it was the same hand that had grasped hers when he was asleep. Then a look of wonder and delight replaced the panic on Harry's face. "Mum, I can feel your hand. I can feel it squeezing mine, is it really possible that I can start to feel again after all this time?" There was a look of such joy, yet longing, in his face and there were tears in his eyes. "After all we've been through, do you think I might finally be able to do some things for myself and you won't have to spend all your time looking after me?"

Overwhelmed by Harry's words, instinct took over; reaching forward she pulled him into her arms, tears not of joy but shame falling down her cheeks. Another much larger shard of ice had now fallen from Petunia's icy heart.

When Doctor Darvin and Hermione came out onto the patio a few minutes later they were startled and worried when they came across Petunia Dursley hugging Harry while both of them were crying silently.

"Harry, Mrs. Dursley what's happened?" Hermione called out in concern as she rushed towards them.

Petunia pulled away placing Harry back against the lounge and wiping his face with her handkerchief. He hadn't let go of her hand, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Hermione or Doctor Darvin.

"I don't know how, but the feeling has come back to this hand. Hermione isn't it great. Will you hold my hand too? I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." Harry said excitedly as he slowly let go of Mrs. Dursley's hand. Once her hand was in his Hermione noticed that he grasped it tightly as though the more he squeezed the more he felt. Finally she had to use her other hand to extricate the one that was in danger of being squashed.

Seeing her involuntary look of pain, Harry's face fell immediately "Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked so scared, that Hermione flung her arms around him laughing, "Harry that's really excellent news and don't worry about my hand I am sure it will recover."

Seth Darvin tried to contain his relief as he examined Harry then declared that it probably wouldn't be very long before Harry would be able to feel his whole arm. Then not much longer before he would be able to use it properly.

He was pleased with the strength Harry had displayed, but seeing Hermione furtively massaging her aching knuckles, he suggested that she find something like a tennis ball for Harry to practice with to spare any further crushing damage to Harry's friends.

He decided then and there that if Harry was feeling secure enough to allow himself to be able to move a little more, then it was probably a good time to let Ron and Ginny return. If Harry stayed stable for the next couple of days then he would allow the Weasley siblings to visit him again on Monday morning. Instinct however told him that Harry was not yet ready to see Dumbledore and that was one conversation he was not looking forward to.

88888888


	19. Jam Kisses

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

**A/N **I present a little bit of fluff for the holiday season, sorry it is only short but it is a lead up to the more serious next chapter. Thank you as usual to my beta reader Jessara and I wish all of you a safe and Happy Christmas, especially if you are travelling any distances.**  
**

**Chapter 19. Jam Kisses**

It was an overcast balmy Saturday afternoon at the Grangers and Phillip Granger was carrying out Harry's exercises on the patio. "Mr. Granger, does Hermione know how to type on the computer?"

"Of course, Harry, I taught her when we first got the computer. Is this a hint that you are giving me the boot in favour of Hermione? I know I am not quite as pretty as my daughter, but I am much more fun" Phillip laughed because Harry had just poked his tongue out at him.

"Yes I know that, but please don't tell Hermione that I agreed because I really don't want to get into any trouble with her right now. She has Doctor Darvin's ear and I'm hoping that she can persuade him to stop making me take so many naps" he grinned back.

"Seriously though, I need her help with a story I have to write for one of my teachers at school. You don't think she'd mind, do you?" He finished a little anxiously.

"Harry, I think you have spent enough time with Hermione since you got here, to know that she would love to help with anything to do with schoolwork." He chuckled as he added; "She is like her mother when it comes to study. I met Mrs. Granger when we were both studying to become dentists, she too studied very hard and I think it was she that got me through it in the end. It was not my first choice for a career, but Rosemary was so enthusiastic that I suppose it rubbed off. Mind you, I don't think either of us expect Hermione to follow in our footsteps, I don't believe that is where her talents lie."

While Phillip had been talking he had been working on Harry's feet and noticed that they were starting to resist the exercise, he looked over at Harry but there was no recognition that anything out of the ordinary was occurring.

"When we are finished here, I'll put you in your chair and you can sit out in the garden, all right. I am sure I heard Hermione say she had jam doughnuts for your afternoon snack. I will have to have a word with her about giving you so many sugary snacks, before your teeth start to rot!"

Harry looked at Phillip with a conspiratorial air before replying, "I'm sure that Hermione saved one for you and I promise I won't tell Mrs. Granger about it."

A short time later Hermione came out with a tray containing a jam doughnut and a cup of tea. She placed the tray carefully on Harry's lap. Harry looked up at her a huge smile on his face "What would I do without you." Although his arm was still weak, his hand was able to grasp the doughnut easily. By Hermione placing his elbow on the tray, he could lever the doughnut to his mouth on his own.

A few mouthfuls later and his face was looking rather sticky as the jam ran down his chin. His fingers were starting to stick together; Hermione could tell he was actually enjoying this new sensation. He grimaced as Hermione laughed at him. "Harry you are covered in jam, hold on while I get something to clean it off for you." She returned a few minutes later with a wet cloth.

"You better finish that first, so I only have to clean you up once." She smiled at him but he glared at her as he popped the last bit of doughnut in his mouth.

The first time she had done this, she knew that he felt mortified at having to be cleaned up like a child, by her of all people. So she had behaved as though it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be doing these things for him. Her face was so close to his now as she wiped his chin, her cheek was right there and before she knew it he had kissed her. She started in surprise.

"Um… Hermione…I just wanted to say thanks for taking such good care of me." He blushed at her before continuing quickly as she stepped back to look into his face.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would never have got the feeling back that I have. This has been the best summer holiday I've ever had, thanks to you and your parents and I think my mum really appreciates having help looking after me for a change. She doesn't say anything, but I know I must have been a burden to her all these years." He paused, concern on his face, and she realized there were tears in her eyes.

Hermione didn't doubt his sincerity, but she was reeling from the hidden truth in his words. She couldn't help the feelings that were now flowing from her heart to her head. She took his good hand in one of hers, while cupping his chin gently in her free hand, and then gazed into those vivid green eyes. "Promise me, you will never let me hear you say that you are a burden to anyone again. I do these things for you, because I care about you and so do my parents."

Harry gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and then said quietly, "I promised myself a few days ago to never hurt or disappoint you. I'm so sorry if I upset you, Hermione, I just wanted to thank you. I promise not to say that I am a burden again."

Deciding that a change in subject was called for, Hermione pulled herself together and smiled at him. "Dad told me that you wanted me to help you with some schoolwork, something about a story."

Taking his lead from her, Harry nodded. "Yes, do we have time now, or should I wait till after dinner?"

"No time like the present, besides dinner is not for at least a couple of hours unless, of course you are still hungry." She raised her eyebrow as she picked up the tray.

"No I'm full, besides I think that I am finally ready to start writing this story." His face had started to cloud over as he spoke.

"Ok, I'll go and turn the computer on while Dad collects you." With that Hermione turned and left Harry gazing after her in admiration.

A little while later, Harry was snug in a comfy chair at the side of the desk containing the computer and a cassette recorder. Hermione had suggested that they tape what he said in case she missed anything. She nodded at him as she turned the tape on, and then placed her hands on the keyboard.

8888888888

**A/N 2** Sorry for the small cliffie as well. Enjoy!


	20. A Story by Harry Dursley

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

**A/N: ** Thank you as usual to my beta reader, Jessara. Welcome to 2006. Now back to the story.

**Chapter 20. A Story by Harry Dursley**

Harry's eyes glazed over and his voice grew distant as though what he said was being dragged from an unwilling source. "This story is called From Born Damned to Redemption and it is by Harry Dursley." He paused took a breath and began again.

**He remembered when he first became aware of it; he must have been only about 4 years old. It started in darkness, in a small confined space. He was lying on a small lumpy mattress on the floor and was covered in a worn blanket, which gave a small amount of protection against the cold, but even so the child shivered.**

**It had begun when the contents of the bin were strewn all over the floor, but he had not knocked the bin over; it had been the bulky child that also lived in the house. The bigger boy had been chasing him, threatening to hurt him again. Then something strange happened, he couldn't remember what, but the adult male was enraged. He caught the smaller boy and threw him into this place, the bin contents thrown in with him. The small boy cried out when he heard the lock click on the outside. His fear grew as he thought he heard scrabbling noises around him.**

'**Please let me out, I won't do it again, please, please, I promise.' But the adult male returned and banged loudly on the other side of the door causing dust to fall from above the child. The child sneezed involuntarily then began to cry. 'Stop that noise, boy, or I'll leave you in there forever' the older man boomed through the vent in the door.**

**Looking back at it now, he realized that the mattress and blanket were already in there before he had been thrown into that cupboard, the adults had obviously planned some time before to confine him there.**

**Yes, that was when he had begun living the life of the damned; but he held onto a forlorn hope for a while that someone had loved him once.**

**As the years went by the forlorn hope gave way to acceptance that he was alone and that he should not wish for or expect anything else. He lived as a shadow in the house, that others might have described as hell. But, as the damned, wasn't he supposed to live in hell?**

**Yes, the damned left the house, but even in the outside world he was alone. So he absorbed the outside world and what he was taught, to remember when he returned to his life of confinement, deprivation and endless chores for him while the other child laughed. The other child got everything and did nothing to earn it. The damned's very food and clothes were begrudged him and always constant were the reminders of being ungrateful for being allowed to exist, even as a shadow.**

**Some may ask why he never told anyone. Perhaps it was because at first he accepted it as the way things were. Perhaps it was because nobody had asked. When he was outside the hell house, the bully child he lived with made sure he had no friends.**

**As time went on he had found it even easier to believe he was damned because he did strange things that no one else could do. These were obviously signs that he would never have a normal life. He knew from the earliest age that he would never know happiness in that house.**

**However when he got older and went away to boarding school, he had just wanted to melt away into the background. He just hoped he had finally found somewhere that he belonged, a real home that was safe. But no, not even here could he escape. Here he found out the full extent of his damnation and what he would have to do to be redeemed. He had even been the one to bring to life the instrument that would oversee his damnation and ultimately decide if his wish for redemption would be fulfilled.**

**He found out about those who had brought him into this world. He knew they had died protecting him. Did they know that their deaths would seal the curse he would be left alone to endure? Once he came into this world, how could they live with themselves knowing that their child was damned for the rest of his life? They were lucky they had escaped their responsibility to him. Yet, he had been told, by those that should know, that these people had loved him. They had been good people who cared for others. Well that was another part of the curse, which had been passed on to him, that he could** **feel things so deeply yet not be allowed to express his feelings for fear of the consequences.**

**So they had set the pattern of abandonment that had continued throughout his life. It was all part of it, getting close to someone and seeing them snatched away with no hope of ever being part of his life again. Fate decreeing that he would always be there to watch them leave him but not have a chance to say goodbye. He had learned that lesson now and would not allow anyone to get close to him again, knowing that it was a sure sign that they too would be forced to abandon him forever. He was extremely skilled in the arts of distancing himself from anyone who got too close and of telling people exactly what they wanted to hear.**

**He knew now that he would always be someone else's pawn to be used in whatever way the adults in his life saw fit. Maybe that is why he never won at chess; his destiny was to always be the pawn that was inevitably sacrificed. He was born to have a half-life and he would have to accept it, in the hopes that one day soon, he would have done enough to finally be released from the life of the damned. To be released and pass on to a paradise where he hoped that someone who really loved him for himself would be waiting.**

**He was coming to understand but still found hard to accept that his redemption would require the highest price he could pay and to make sure that he never forgot it, he had the torment of the deaths and torture in his nightmares and the much too frequent excruciating pain to always remind him that he was damned. Still he was struggling desperately to keep his head above water; somehow he knew that he couldn't give up just yet, too much depended on him making it to the other side.**

Harry paused at last before saying quietly "The Beginning of an End"

The typing on the keyboard had stopped; Hermione had switched off the tape machine, picked it up and rushed out of the room trying desperately to hold back the emotions that were threatening to engulf her. So she didn't see Harry close his eyes and fall asleep.

The sobs began tearing her apart as she sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and entwined her arms around a couple of the spindles as though hugging that four year old in the story. Knowing in her heart of hearts that the person who needed that hug was Harry and she had just left him alone, but she couldn't bear the weight of that pain. She marveled how he could have borne it for so long without buckling under it?

She felt a hand touch her shoulder as someone sat down beside her; she looked into the concerned eyes of her father who was now stroking her hair. "What's wrong, Sweetheart, did Harry say something to upset you?"

"Oh dad" she flung her arms around him. Her voice breaking she replied, "You should hear what is on this tape. But first will you go and check on Harry and see if he is all right, I don't think he should be alone and I just can't face him right now, I don't want him to see that I have been crying."

Phillip Granger nodded then turned and called up the stairs as he handed Hermione a clean hanky, "Rosemary can you come down here please?" Without another word he headed to the room with the computer.

Rosemary arrived at the bottom of the steps at the same time as Phillip came down the hallway carrying a sleeping Harry in his arms. " I'll put him in his room and get Mrs. Dursley to sit with him," he said quietly. He noticed in passing that his daughter bristled as Mrs. Dursley's name was mentioned.

By the time Phillip arrived back, Hermione was sitting at the dining room table staring at the tape machine as though it would bite her if she touched it again while Rosemary was busy boiling the kettle for tea. While they waited for the kettle to boil, a determined look came across Hermione's face. She rewound the tape with one hand while holding tightly to her father's scrunched up hanky in the other.

Finally with tea in hand Hermione looked at her mum and dad miserably, "It's about the story that Harry asked me to type for him, I recorded it and I think you better hear it for yourselves." When her parents nodded she stood up and steeled herself, then pressed the button to play. She wandered over to the patio doors to peer out at Crookshanks chasing a butterfly across the lawn in the late afternoon sunshine as Harry's quiet voice filtered through the kitchen.


	21. Reaching Out!

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N Thank you for the great response to the last chapter and thank you as always to my wonderful beta reader Jessara.

**Chapter 21. Reaching out?**

There was an eerie quiet now hanging over the kitchen after Harry had finished the story and the tape stopped playing. Hermione who had come back to the table, felt like she was shouting into a void despite knowing she was speaking in a restrained quiet voice.

"I can't believe how much pain he is in, it hurt me just hearing about it, but he is living with it daily." Hermione's eyes filled with tears once more for the young man she was coming to feel more than friendship for.

"Sweetheart, are you saying you recognize some of those incidences he mentioned, that they are true?" Phillip stood up and put his arm around his daughter, his expression taking on that of suppressed anger.

"Yes Dad, I am afraid I do, and I believe he has confirmed something I have begun to think about and hope wasn't true. Dad, I think deep down he believes he deserves to die. I never in my darkest dreams expected it to be this bad, I was always sure that I would be able to help him through anything. I've always been there even when Ron wasn't. How could I have not seen this coming? . How could I have let it get to this point, I've failed him when he needed me the most." With that the dam broke and she burst into tears holding onto her father like a drowning person to a life raft.

"Hermione, of all the people in Harry's world you are certainly not the one who failed him. That honour goes to the adults who were supposed to be caring for him. You did not choose to ignore the situation, they did and now it has cost them and Harry dearly." Rosemary had made her way behind Hermione and was stroking her daughter's hair.

Hermione looked around at her mother, a fierce anger starting to replace the guilt, "Harry said that this story was for one of his teachers, and I would bet all my books that he was referring to Professor Dumbledore."

"Isn't Dr. Darvin due to visit this afternoon? I think we should phone him to come over now. He certainly should hear the tape before Mrs. Dursley. If it wasn't for Harry I would throw her out right now, she's not worthy of the love that wonderful boy is giving her." Rosemary's protective instincts were in overdrive; she had started to think of Harry as one of her own, how could another mother have treated her child like that.

Meanwhile out in the hall a dumbstruck Petunia Dursley, who had come to get a cup of tea, was slumped on the bottom step having heard the whole tape. Fearing she heard movement in the kitchen she quickly made her way back to Harry's room, her mind reeling from what she had just heard.

Harry, thankfully, was still asleep, and some small part of her mind wondered how long he would sleep this time given how bad this revelation had been. She was more than ashamed; she was horrified to think how Harry had described his time in her home. A week ago she would be worried about what the Grangers would think of her, but today that didn't seem to matter.

She was struck by what Rosemary Granger had said about Harry's love for her. It occurred to her that her parents had not shown that kind of unconditional love for her, although they showed it in abundance to her younger sister. She suddenly realised that Dudley never appreciated anything she had done for him and Vernon had been treating her as just an accessory to aid in his business dealings for a long time now.

In Harry's current state, he had been companionable and cared what she thought, looking to her often to make sure she was still there with him. It was his aunt that he reached for when scared and it was with her that he began to show improvement. It was not the Grangers or Hermione, but herself that he chose. Although at first she had shied away, she was beginning to warm to this new relationship she had with Harry. Begrudgingly she had to admit that she had even come to like the Grangers, they appeared to be quite normal, even that know it all Hermione.

A sudden movement on the bed drew her attention to the fact that her nephew was wriggling his toes and his face was wearing a large grin, yet he was still definitely asleep.

* * *

_Harry's dream_

_Harry was gently drifting in a rowboat on the lake, the sun was low in the sky now but the warmth of the day was not yet ready to depart. He had been dangling his feet and wriggling his toes in the cool water, grinning at the very pleasant sensation._

_When he had awoken he had been alone this time, but there was food on the table by the lake as before and he helped himself to whatever he wanted, his favourites were all there. He felt a lot more rested this time and decided to put this creation thing to the test. Hope had suggested before he went to sleep that he should try for non-living things first._

_The lake looked very inviting and he wondered what it would be like to be out on it. Just then a small rowboat had come into view, complete with a picnic hamper and a pair of swimming shorts and a towel. He jumped in with ease and took up the oars. He knew from his first walk around the lake with Hope that there were several shady spots next to the bank, so he made for one of the more distant ones. It didn't take long for him to get the rhythm required to row and he began to relax and enjoy it. There were birds singing courtesy of Hope. _

_He finally got to his destination and pulled the boat up next to an ancient willow tree which had overgrown the bank and was drooping into the water. Even though he was the only one there, he decided to wish to be dressed in his swimming shorts before sliding into the cool clear water. He splashed around in the shallows for a while then returned to the shore and toweled off. Lying on the bank on his towel, his eyes drifted shut. _

_Without warning he began to feel gloomy then afraid and finally as though he was being buried under a pile of stones. "Hope, I don't know what to do, help me!" he yelled, as the sky grew dark, thunder clapped and lightning struck on the other side of the lake._

_Then he heard her familiar gentle voice in his mind, "It is alright to be afraid my young stag, it is what keeps you alive. But it is what you do with the fear that will ultimately decide what sort of person you are. Now concentrate on the sky despite your fear and make it night, then fill it with stars instead of dark clouds and lightning, then I will come to you." _

_Harry looked up at the sky and told himself that he had created the storm and he could change it, so he closed his eyes and thought of an indigo sky and stars just like Hope's cloak. The thought of seeing Hope again made him smile and when he opened his eyes there was the scene as he imagined it. Drifting across the lake toward him was Hope her arms held out to embrace him as soon as she reached the bank._

_Once he was in her arms he relaxed against her no longer afraid. "Now my young friend what scared you into creating that storm?"_

" _I had a strange feeling of bad things happening to me on a lake, especially when I went for a swim. Then again when I pulled up next to the willow tree. Just for one moment there I thought I felt myself being dragged under by a huge weight." Harry sighed._

"_Remember what I told you when you arrived, this is your sanctuary and nothing can reach you or harm you here. As for what you experienced those are thoughts that belong to another boy who I am also trying to help. If you like we can talk about him on another occasion, for the moment put them out of your mind. Perhaps you should go and rest for a little while, I suspect that calling up that storm has made you quite tired." She smiled as she noticed Harry's breathing had evened out, showing the truth of her words._

_

* * *

_

Back in Harry's room Petunia had moved to sit on the seat next to the bed, watching the young man carefully. Around twenty minutes later his demeanor had changed completely and he seemed to be afraid, there was panic in his voice as he called out. _"Hope, I don't know what to do, help me!"_

Petunia was in a quandary whether to comfort the boy or not, just in case it woke him. The decision was made for her less than a minute later when Harry reached out to embrace someone that only he could see. She gently pulled him from the bed and into her arms. He relaxed in her embrace immediately and strangely so did she.

In fact Petunia Dursley was so caught up in that sensation that she didn't hear someone open the door and then close it again just as quietly.

* * *

Seth Darvin made his way back to the kitchen deep in thought, acknowledging as he went that perhaps in healing Harry they also had a good opportunity to heal Petunia as well.

The Grangers were still in the dining room where he had left them after hearing the tape. He decided to check on Harry and Petunia first before asking any questions.

"Harry is in Petunia's arms and seems to be content to be there. Whatever happened in the past is being eroded as we speak." Darvin remarked as he entered and sat down at the dining room table.

"Now Hermione, you know Harry best, tell me what you recognize from the tape. We will need to decipher as much as possible if we are to use it to help him." He nodded at Hermione across the table.

"First, I should tell you that Harry told me the story was for one of his teachers at school and that he felt ready to write it. I am absolutely certain that the teacher he was referring to was Professor Dumbledore. I know he had been really upset last year when the Headmaster had ignored him except to give him orders." She replied bluntly, not hiding what she thought of the situation.

Darvin was not surprised by Hermione's observation, since it only confirmed what he had felt instinctively at the beginning regarding the relationship between the Headmaster and Harry. "I am afraid that could suggest that Harry wanted to hurt the Professor as much as he was hurting. I will of course be having a chat with Professor Dumbledore about this as soon as possible. It also tells me that if Harry had trusted Dumbledore, then that trust has been dangerously diminished.

This last death has made sure he will not put his trust in any adults. As far as he is concerned those that he does trust will be taken from him and the others are only there to manipulate him so he can't trust them. He obviously does trust you and your parents Hermione, because he asked you for help. He logically thought that your parents didn't see him as anything special and would treat him as a normal teenager. I am sorry to say that building up his willingness to go to other adults will be an uphill struggle judging by that story. All right go on, Hermione."

"Well the space Harry was referring to was the cupboard under the stairs, it was his bedroom until he turned eleven and got his Hogwarts letter. I had no idea how early he had been put in there though. I can confirm that his cousin Dudley is a bully and he has gotten worse over the years. He had told us about a couple of incidents of accidental magic during his early school years. The thing that I wish most dearly wasn't true was he was kidnapped and his blood used to bring He who shall not be named back. I believe that everything Harry told us in the story is the honest truth at last. I am truly afraid that Harry is right and he is the only one that can defeat V..V..oldemort and that he fully expects to die as a result. In fact he sees it as his reward and the only way he will be free of all the pain." The heartbreak in her voice was echoed in the eyes of Phillip and Rosemary Granger.

"I agree with you, Hermione, and I congratulate you on your keen observations and the clear way you expressed them. You would make a good healer one day. As for Harry the situation is complicated further by his now bonding with his Aunt. Whatever we all feel about how he was treated under her roof, the fact remains that he has chosen her as his security blanket, if you will, and it will not be easy to wean him from that. We must be very careful not to put any pressure on him to begin to remember. While the story is a disturbing one, it has identified the area that he needs help with. We must work on these."

He paused to collect his thoughts, "There is something else we should consider and that is Petunia Dursley. From what I have observed I believe that she is beginning to question her treatment of Harry and her general feelings toward her nephew and that should be encouraged for both their sakes. In the meantime I suggest that we wait and see if he is feeling secure enough to allow more movement to his other limbs."

"I believe I should stay here until Harry wakes up, so that I can see what effect the story's telling has had on him. Would you mind another one for dinner, Rosemary?" He grinned sheepishly and the mood around the table lightened a little.

"What about a game of Wizard's chess Hermione, don't worry I am not very good but it would help you with your frustration at the situation." Hermione noticed, not for the first time, the disarming way he smiled and she readily agreed.

88888888


	22. Building Bridges

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N Thank you for the great response to the last chapter and thank you as always to my wonderful beta reader Jessara.

**Chapter 22. Building Bridges**

Harry awoke to find himself in the comforting arms of his mum, although he didn't seem to remember this last dream. "I did it again didn't I?" he murmured to his mum's shoulder.

Petunia looked down at him quizzically, "Did what, Harry?

"I think I fell asleep before I even started the story I was going to get Hermione to type for me. Do you think she'll forgive me?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course she will, I think she would forgive you anything Harry" she smiled without effort.

"You've been asleep a few hours now, are you hungry?" she knew that it was just after dinnertime.

"Actually no not really, could I just have a glass of juice please?" he replied quietly.

"Are you feeling alright Harry? You don't seem your usual bright self." Petunia was now sure that this last revelation had not been a positive experience.

"Mm… I am not sure what's wrong. Maybe I just need some more sleep. I am sure that's it, so please don't worry." Petunia noted there was a far away look on his face.

Petunia placed Harry back in the bed and went to get his drink, steeling herself as she entered the kitchen. The occupants looked up as she went to the fridge to retrieve the juice.

Phillip broke the silence, "Do you want me to get Harry ready for dinner, Mrs. Dursley?"

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary as Harry indicated he wasn't hungry just thirsty." Petunia replied resolutely.

Seth Darvin looked up from the dining room table where he and Hermione had been playing chess. "Has something happened Mrs. Dursley?"

"Yes, he was dreaming and at one stage he was wriggling his toes as though they were in water. About twenty minutes later he was afraid and calling out _"_Hope, I don't know what to do, help me_!" _ After a few minutes he reached out with both hands to whomever he was talking to, I picked him up and embraced him and I got the feeling that was what was happening in his dream. He also asked if Hermione would forgive him for falling asleep before even starting his story. He seems a little reserved but he claims he is still a bit tired." Petunia glared at Darvin as though she hated having to give such a report, but she knew that something had changed with her nephew after he had told his story.

"Ah, I was afraid of that happening. I believe we will have to wait until he is able to acknowledge what was put in the story. Then perhaps he will try again to put his thoughts into story form. In the meantime I would not be surprised if he becomes tired and sleeps a lot for at least a few days. He will probably be unwilling to participate in much. I believe our next chance to get through to him maybe through art or music. Mrs. Dursley, in Harry's biography he suggested that you or your sister played piano and that one of you had an artistic bent, is this true?" Darvin asked hopefully.

"We both played the piano and Lily learnt how to play guitar from her husband and his friends. Both of us painted and drew quite well, but of course everyone said I could never be as good as Lily." Petunia said bitterly then gawped at Darvin as though a snake had just come out of her mouth.

Since it is a non-social type of activity he may be willing to give it a go, especially if he thinks it will please you." Darvin continued gently.

"If he takes to it then we could schedule a couple of outings so he could have different places to sketch." He finished happy to finally get something out of Petunia and to find another way for Harry and her to bond.

"I believe the more ways we can find for him to express his emotions instead of bottling them up the healthier he will become. Hermione, you are taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, it will just look like mathematical formulas and unusual writing to him. You can also try him with Herbology as he is interested in gardening, it would be a good opportunity to reassure him, Mrs. Dursley, if you would study that with him. In fact the National Herbarium in London would make a great outing for everyone including Ron and Ginny.

The point to all this is we must keep providing lines of communication to encourage him to come back from his fantasy. So that he doesn't slip back into his shell again," Darvin concluded seriously.

"Dr. Darvin, I have an idea. Obviously Ron and Ginny can't come back at the moment, but perhaps they could send him a couple of letters to sort of introduce themselves. When they finally do come back Harry will already know them so it won't be a shock. But you will have to give some guidelines to them as to what to write. Perhaps I could come with you, I must admit I do miss them and I do still feel bad about what happened the last time they came here. Even if they did bring it on themselves." Hermione finished wistfully

"Excellent idea, I believe it will hurt less for them if we visit Mrs. Figgs in person and explain the situation anyway. Any other ideas while we are brainstorming?" Darvin felt great affection for the Grangers for the way they had taken this task on and done it with it so much love.

"Well, I have always wanted a window box with herbs, why don't we make that a project for Harry, Ron and Phillip to tackle." Rosemary suggested cheerfully.

Petunia, who had been listening to the conversation with some trepidation, but also reluctant interest, suddenly became aware of the cold glass of juice in her hand. "If you will excuse me, I think I should get Harry's juice to him. I'll come back after he goes to sleep." With that she turned and left the room without waiting for a reply.

After a quick phone call to Mrs. Figg, Darvin flagged down the Knight bus at the end of the lane and he and Hermione got on. Before long they arrived in Little Whinging. Mrs. Figg was outside at the gate waiting to greet them.

"I've put the kettle on and Ron and Ginny are setting up the tea things, thought it best if they weren't seen in the front yard. How is dear Harry? You sounded so serious on the phone." She quickly shooed a couple of tortoiseshell cats away from the newcomer's legs as they entered the house.

Ginny was the first to acknowledge them, by simply running up and hugging Hermione. Ron followed a little more warily, not sure what kind of reception he was going to get this time.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you. Are you here to pick us up?" Ginny enthused as she let go of the older girl. One look at Hermione's face wiped the smile of her face. But it was Ron who asked the obvious question as usual.

"Has something else happened to Harry?"

Seth decided it was his responsibility to inform them. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll try and explain the situation to you."

Once enough cats had been evicted for them to take a seat each he began, "Firstly I can't go into detail as that would violate Harry's privacy and that would cause Harry not to trust us. Without his trust we can't help him. Do you understand?" A pair of redheads nodded albeit grudgingly.

"Right then, your friend has been making excellent progress and has regained the use of his non-wand arm. Which reminds me, has Harry ever mentioned being interested in writing stories?" They both shook their heads but Ron looked thoughtful.

"As far as I know he hasn't written any stories, but he has got us out of trouble on the odd occasion by telling a really good story. When Hermione was in the Hospital wing in second year because of being petrified by the basilisk, we were out of class and McGonagall caught us. Harry told her that we had only wanted to see Hermione and we just wanted her to know we were there, even if she couldn't talk back. He had McGonagall sniffing back tears and she sent us to the Hospital Wing with her blessings. I don't think anyone has got her to cry before."

He was surprised to find both Ginny and Hermione sniffing and reaching for hankies. "Why do you ask anyway?" Ron continued.

Darvin took a moment to work out the best way to explain without giving away too much.

"It is just that writing stories is a form of communication, which people who have had bad experiences in their lives can use to help them sort out their feelings. Harry dictated a story but it seems he was not as ready as he thought to express those feelings and as a result has slipped back a little."

"What do you mean slipped back; you just said he was making great progress?" Ginny challenged the healer.

"Well he became listless and lost his appetite again, but I believe that this will only be temporary. That is where you come in; we need to give him some new interests to focus on so that he will open up again. Hermione suggested that you two might like to write letters to him, introducing yourselves as school friends of Hermione. Perhaps she told you that Harry was staying with her and you thought you would be friendly. Don't mention what you are really studying."

Hermione interrupted excitedly, "Ginny you are studying Muggle Studies why don't you use that as your introduction. Potions is like muggle chemistry so that should be safe, just don't go into great detail about the ingredients or what some of them are for. Although the healing ones should be alright."

"But what can I write about Hermione? I can't talk about quidditch or transfiguration or charms cause apart from anything else I suck at the last two." Ron whined.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then patted him on the shoulder as he happened to be sitting next to her on the couch. "Well I suppose you can always talk about food and Pig. You could always tell him about Fred and George's shop only describe it as a joke shop."

"Yes that the kind of thing, they should be friendly and cheerful. You could try and imagine that this is the first time you've met Harry and ask him questions about himself. But whatever he writes back, please don't tell anyone else other than myself or Hermione. I am afraid at the moment that is all you can do to help your friend. But I would also ask that you send regular letters to Hermione as a lot of her energy is taken up with keeping Harry company and I think she would like to have an outside source. Mrs. Figg I would suggest that the letters be posted as normal mail and addressed to Hermione, so she can pass them on."

They all sat and talked for a short time before Darvin suggested it was time to return Hermione to her parents. "Now remember when Harry gets used to receiving your letters, we can probably bring you back for a visit. Oh, and during the next couple of weeks we are going to try and arrange a few outings for Harry, one of these will be to the National Herbarium to look at the things that Muggles know as herbs. We believe that is one visit that you could accompany Harry on." Ron and Ginny both beamed at the thought of the outings, at least they would finally get to see Harry.

"Now I must go as I have to drop into see Professor Dumbledore to make my report after this first week. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Figg, I believe you were quite worried about Harry at the beginning. Rest assured I am confident he will make a full recovery, but to do it right we can't hurry it. Do not discuss what we have talked about with anyone else but yourselves."

Darvin and Hermione had reached the front door when the healer turned back and winked at Mrs. Figg, "I believe you would be familiar with the muggle saying "Loose lips sink ships." Perhaps you could explain it to Ron and Ginny then." He smiled as she grinned and nodded.

So Hermione hugged her other best friends then steeled herself for another uncomfortable ride on the Knight Bus. Darvin on the other hand was steeling himself for an entirely different reason for being uncomfortable.


	23. Introductions and Meetings

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

A/N Thank you for the great response to the last chapter and thank you as always to my wonderful beta reader Jessara. Please note the Mirra Mirra Hospital does not exist as far as I know and I live in Australia. To reward you for your patience this is an extra long chapter, so hope you enjoy it.

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

**Chapter 23. Introductions and Meetings**

Darvin dropped Hermione back to her parents before returning to his home office where he quickly reached for a large green mug with the words, "World's greatest uncle" emblazoned on its side.

Going against the usual tradition of a cup of tea, he set up the coffee percolator and sat down to consider his next move while the aroma of fresh coffee began to waft through the room. Seth Darvin had become aware of the strangely helpful effect this simple act had when he was pondering a case, while he had been in training at the Mirra Mirra Psychiatric Hospital in Australia.

He had learned a lot there about dealing with people in authority to get the best possible care for his patients. While he waited he started to try and formulate a plan to deal with Albus Dumbledore.

First, what to tell him about Harry without breaking the young man's confidence. Darvin had no doubt that his assessment was correct that part of Harry's current condition was a cry for help, while another part was an attempt to hurt Dumbledore as much as Harry himself hurt.

His mind went back to Harry's story again, it was very telling and he was not surprised that Harry wouldn't trust anyone especially an adult or anyone in authority. The only thing he could really do is ask questions without giving away the reasons for them. Unless he missed his guess, Harry had been coming up against this very thing most of his life.

The healer became aware the percolator had finished and he poured the heady brew into his mug and smiled. The mug had been a present from his nephew and niece for his last birthday. He smiled grimly at the thought that Vernon Dursley certainly wouldn't have one.

He pulled a file from a locked safe, opened it and settled down to record his observations and the new plans to communicate with Harry. As he wrote he decided he would request the esteemed Dumbledore to see him in this office on the morrow. He went to the fireplace and pulling out his wand started a small fire before reaching up to the mantelpiece for the old blue telephone box shaped tin. Opening it he pulled out some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Albus Dumbledore's Office" he called before he stuck his head inside the now green fire.

However, he found the Headmaster was not alone, as he recognized Professors McGonagall and (unfortunately) Snape standing by the Headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I need a quick word with you alone," He called out to the room in general.

Dumbledore came forward beaming, "Ah, Darvin my boy how is your charge?"

"I'm sorry I can't go into that here, but I would like to meet with you and Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning to discuss the current situation." Darvin studied the only woman in the room as he spoke.

Dumbledore looked curiously at the young healer before replying, "But of course, we will make time to see you if you think it necessary. I take it you do have something to report then."

"I am just fulfilling my duty to report to you at the end of the week, Sir. Would you and Professor McGonagall please be in your office at 9.30 and I will call for you then." Seeing both nod their agreement, "Then I wish you all a good night."

With that the head disappeared from the fireplace and reappeared firmly attached to its owner who promptly got up and returned to his coffee and report.

* * *

While Darvin was writing a report, Ginny and Ron Weasley were trying to write letters to Harry to introduce themselves.

Ron scrunched up another piece of parchment and added it to the growing pile at his feet before turning his frustration towards his sister who was wearing a look of deep concentration as she continued to write away.

"What have you got Ginny; I can't seem to even get started. I mean how am I supposed to pretend that I don't know my best friend?" he said dejectedly.

Ginny looked up thoughtfully from her own parchment. "Ron, this might be the only chance to find out more about Harry than he usually tells us. But don't forget as far as Harry knows we are Muggles. Look I'll tell you what I have written so far and then I'll come help you with yours." Her brother's face was a picture of thankfulness.

_Hello Harry_

_My name is Ginny Weasley and I go to the same school as Hermione although I am a year behind. My brother Ron is in the same class though._

_Hermione mentioned that you and your mum were staying with her for a while and if Hermione says you're a friend of hers, then you must be a friend of mine. _

_My brother and I usually visit Hermione sometime during the holidays, so we can't wait to meet you in person. Anyway I thought I could write to you in the meantime and we could sort of get to know each other a little better._

_I am the youngest of seven children and I am the only girl. My oldest brother Bill works for a bank in Egypt and we went to visit him there a couple of years ago. We went to see the pyramids and they were really amazing. The history behind them was fascinating; do you know anything about them? _

_My second eldest brother Charlie works at an exotic animal reserve in Romania. I've seen some of his animals up close and they are magnificent albeit extremely dangerous. So of course I have an interest in all kinds of animals._

_In fact all the houses at our school are named for animals, I am in Lion House and one of my friends is in Raven House and there is also a Badger House. We also learn all about plants and animals which is one of the reasons I love to visit Hermione because she has Crookshanks. With all those brothers and a couple of owls, there isn't room at our house for a cat._

_Hermione says you go to a day school instead of a boarding school like us, so what's it like at your school? Our school is in this big old mansion which is very drafty in winter. During the year we live in dormitories according to our school house. Ron and Hermione are in Lion House too._

_What sort of things do you learn at your school? We also learn things like astronomy, history and chemistry and a special kind of math. _

_Anyway hope to hear from you and look forward to meeting you sometime._

_Ginny Weasley_

"I am going to show this to Mrs. Figg and see if she thinks it's alright to send." Ginny finished hopefully as she really was curious about what was happening to the boy she cared so much about. In a way she was envious that it had been Hermione he turned to, but Ginny knew how Harry felt about her own family. He would not want to burden the already large family with another mouth to feed, especially a sick one.

A few minutes later she came back excitedly with an envelope in her hand that she had added Hermione's address and a stamp too. "Mrs. Figg says she'll post this tomorrow so Harry should get it the next day. I can't wait to see what he writes back."

When her brother just looked back at her sulkily, "Don't get all upset it's probably easier for me as I've been doing Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Look how about this, I'll help you clean this mess up and then we can sit down and think up something for you to write. I can't believe the stories you came up with in Divination and you can't come up with one for Harry."

Ron suddenly smiled, "Yeah, Harry and I did think up some good ones, but those are all about magical things. I don't know enough about the Muggle world to write the same kind of thing."

Ginny gave him a slap upside of the head. "Ron Weasley, you would have to be the densest boy I have ever met, what about Dad and all his gadgets and the twins and their joke shop." Ginny said in exasperation.

"Ok, Ok just don't hit me again alright," he grinned back at her. With that they cleared up and returned to the table to start writing.

* * *

It was 9.am the next day and Professor McGonagall had just knocked on the Headmaster's door, "Ah, good morning Professor McGonagall. Join me for some breakfast while we wait for the good healer." Dumbledore greeted her enthusiastically, his blue eyes twinkling as usual. But despite that Minerva knew he was worried about Harry.

"Good Morning, Albus. Thank you no, I have already eaten but I will join you in a cup of tea, if I may." She stepped carefully over to where a table had been set up near the already lit fire, although she no longer needed her cane she was still mending from her near fatal fight the previous year.

As she took her seat with tea in hand, she looked over to the Headmaster. "Do you know why he requested me to accompany you; surely this is simply a very bad case of a muggle illness? I would think he would want to talk to Poppy not me, unless it is going to affect Harry returning to school in September." She stopped to take a welcome sip of the tea.

At that she noted a cloud cross the face of the headmaster, "There is more to it than that, isn't there, why have you not told us. He's not dying is he?" she gasped out in panic.

"No, Minerva he is not dying, but yes there is much more to it than what I told you and the rest of the Order. I am afraid that I am not at liberty to tell anyone at the moment. Perhaps since young Darvin has requested you to come along, he will explain more." The headmaster replied quickly.

"One thing before Darvin arrives, Minerva. Whatever he tells you must not be told to anyone else for it could compromise the safety, not only of Harry and his Aunt, but also the Grangers." Dumbledore continued on.

They sat conversing quietly about other school matters until at 9.30 on the dot, the fire once more roared into life with green fire and Darvin walked through.

"Good morning, if you will follow me to my office we can get started. 'Uncle Seth's Office' is the location." The healer said without preamble.

He turned took out some floo powder from a small container that he produced from his pocket, threw it calling out the location and walked through.

"After you, Professor" Dumbledore reached up and pulled down an old book from the mantelpiece which when opened revealed it to be hollowed out and filled with floo powder while taking some for himself.

Soon they were all reconvened in Darvin's office, which was set up with two overstuffed tapestry comfy chairs in autumn hues in front of the fire and an unremarkable honey coloured looking desk to one side which currently had two old but ordinary chairs in front of it. The old indigo blue curtains were closed and the whole feeling was that of a homely environment.

"Please take a seat, I know how valuable your time is, so I will get to the purpose for this meeting straight away." Darvin indicated the chairs as he took his own high backed burgundy leather chair.

"Firstly I must lay some ground rules before we begin which, because of the nature of my work, must be adhered to. The chief amongst these is the use of occulemency, this will not be tolerated. Apart from the fact that as part of my training I am aware of when it is being used and how to counter it, in my mind it is a professional courtesy not to use it. If I detect it being used, I will cease this discussion immediately and will not continue to report to you. Is this clear?" Darvin looked over at the headmaster as he spoke and waited for the man to acknowledge his assent.

Shocked by the man's audacity but feeling he had no choice the Headmaster said tersely "As you wish, Healer."

Darvin continued. "Secondly anything I tell you here is in the strictest confidence and is not to be repeated in any form to anyone else outside these walls unless Harry or I give you our permission. If I have to I will insist on a wizard's oath." The young man didn't seem to be at all intimidated by the well known and very powerful witch and wizard in front of him.

"Healer Darvin, may I ask what Harry has that requires these warnings?" Minerva McGonagall asked in confusion.

Seth Darvin noted her puzzlement with satisfaction. So Dumbledore had kept his word to remain silent. Darvin expected nothing else, but it was good to have confirmation. "I am pleased you took our previous conversation to heart, Professor Dumbledore. It is a small step but one which we can build on. As to your question, Professor McGonagall, what I have just said is a standard undertaking in all my dealings with patients and their families. You see in my line of work I find I do not just concentrate on the patient and their symptoms; I often end up helping those around them to understand how to prevent the illness from reoccurring."

"Yes but you haven't answered my question, young man." McGonagall said in her most commanding voice. She was surprised when it didn't seem to have any effect at all on said young man.

"Before I get to that I have a couple more things I would like to cover. Professor McGonagall, you are head of Harry's house at school, can you give me a quick rundown on the type of dealings you have with him apart from purely school matters." Darvin had pulled out pen and paper and was preparing to take notes.

"Well very little actually now I come to think of it. While I try and encourage my students to come to me if they have any problems, Harry has never opened up to me, except when he had an extremely bad nightmare involving Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. The only other time was during his career discussion session, which was spoiled by that Umbridge woman. Although I did tell him that I would do all in my power to help him towards his chosen career of Auror. I genuinely do like the boy, I even taught his mother, father and their friends. I must admit I did have a soft spot for Lily and the Marauders. In fact I was the one who brought him his first broom so that he could play quidditch."

"That was what I was hoping to hear, however why have you never spoken to Harry about his parents, didn't you think he would need to find out more about them." The healer asked curiously.

"I did not think that I should initiate such a discussion. I felt he would ask me if he was ready, but he never did." McGonagall replied.

"Did it not occur to you that Harry may not have even realised that you were a source of such information or that if had been he would be too uncomfortable coming to you?" Darvin countered.

"Well now that you mention it, yes, but I thought that he had probably gone to the Headmaster instead." She was shocked when she looked at Dumbledore for confirmation of this and he shook his head sadly.

"Very well, I would like to pursue that a little later." Darvin now had a good idea that McGonagall would be the ideal candidate for one of his major plans for Harry.

"Harry is still almost completely paralyzed and still believes that he is Harry Dursley, that his Aunt is his mother, while his cousin and uncle are his stepbrother and stepfather respectively. He doesn't remember anything of his previous life." He continued noting the shock on the Scottish professor's face.

"I can report that Harry has got back the use of his non wand arm and is still interacting well with the Grangers. He has grown closer to his aunt which is a good development, even more so because I believe the feeling is now becoming mutual. He has been reaching out to Hermione and Petunia Dursley which is also a very good sign. He still cannot walk although he can feed himself now. However, he is eating well and I have insisted on naps still as his body is still in need of them.

However there has been a development which I will admit is a setback, but a necessary one. As part of the reaching out process, Hermione's father encouraged Harry to write a short biography of himself, a copy of which I shall provide to you later. But Harry himself, gave us the biggest clue although that was also the reason he shut down again. Hermione taped this story that Harry had told her he was writing for one of his teachers. She was of the opinion it was meant for you, Professor Dumbledore, however I believe it also could be for you, Professor McGonagall."

With that he pulled out a cassette player and placed it on the desk, "Under normal circumstances I would not be sharing this with you, However I am going to take it as allowable since Harry had already told Hermione what it was intended for." With that he turned on the machine and observed the emotions of the two in front of him.

When it had finished he was satisfied to see Professor McGonagall had pulled out a white linen hankie with a letter 'M' emblazoned on one corner in red and gold, to dab at her tears. Dumbledore was looking somber with his shoulders drooping. "If it makes you feel any better, Hermione and her parents had the same reactions. I should mention that I confirmed with Hermione that the conditions that Harry described were true. We are indeed lucky that Harry chose this way to escape instead of suicide. It is my opinion that if Harry wanted you to hear this then he wanted to hurt you as much as he feels hurt and this was the only way he could communicate this feeling to you."

"Headmaster, if you had any respect or trust from Harry before you have lost it now, you will need to work hard to win it back if you can. Professor McGonagall, I believe you at least still have his trust and respect more than any other teacher or adult even though he doesn't come to you. Which leads me to the first task in helping Harry, he needs a stable adult figure to go to. I know that Petunia Dursley is Harry's Muggle guardian, who fulfils that role in the magical world?"

"I have been fulfilling that role unofficially for many years, since his parents had designated Sirius Black and he was in Azkaban and then on the run before his death.

The next would have been Remus Lupin but you know how the Ministry is about werewolves although I know that Harry and he did spend time together while Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore managed to get out in a subdued tone.

"Mm…I am afraid that will have to change immediately. I would like you both to consider appointing Professor McGonagall as his guardian instead. Before you dismiss this idea out of hand consider what it would mean to Harry to have a stable influence in his life. She has been there all through his adventures at Hogwarts never wavering, threatening or changing. Someone who could be another link to his parents, now that his godfather is gone, would be a bonus. He needs someone like that to depend on, for normal things such as school clothes, books, pocket money, taking an interest in his studies and giving him encouragement or advice as needed. What I would like to see is Harry given a measure of freedom and to be treated seriously and not as a child, but still have his guardian to fall back on."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful before a relieved smile graced his face, "You know Darvin, I think you definitely have something there. I don't believe Remus or the Weasley family would have any objection to Minerva as Harry's guardian. I even think that Sirius and Harry's parents would approve your choice. I don't think the Ministry would object either since she is a well respected member of the wizarding community. It would only be for just over twelve months until he comes of age."

"I am glad you see it that way Headmaster. As for me, it will make it easier for me to treat him, if I know that he will have that guaranteed backup when he needs it. I have given you much to think on, one last thing if you are his legally appointed magical guardian Professor McGonagall, I can report to you and include you in Harry's treatment. Please think about this carefully Professor, the rewards would not just be for Harry."

With this said he stood up and walked over to the fire which was still burning and took down the telephone box tin and handed it to Dumbledore saying "Anyway unless there is a major development during this week, I will report back to you at the same time next week. Until then I wish you both, good morning."


	24. News

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

Many apologies for taking so long with this update as real life got in the way and my muse for this story took off to parts unknown. Please note that as I am without the services of my beta reader for a while, I have decided not to keep you waiting any longer and will post it now.

From the last chapter

"_I am glad you see it that way Headmaster. As for me, it will make it easier for me to treat him, if I know that he will have that guaranteed backup when he needs it. I have given you much to think on, one last thing if you are his legally appointed magical guardian Professor McGonagall, I can report to you and include you in Harry's treatment. Please think about this carefully Professor, the rewards would not just be for Harry." _

**Chapter 24. News **

At the same time that Seth Darvin was meeting with the two Hogwarts Professors, Hermione Granger was knocking on the door of Harry's room delivering a tray of breakfast.

Petunia Dursley came to the door and opened it a fraction, "Hello Hermione, is that for Harry?" She asked quite civilly for a change as she was also worried that Harry hadn't eaten anything since the previous afternoon.

"Is he awake?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, he's awake although I know he is pretending not to be. I'm sorry come in; it is so thoughtful of you to bring him breakfast in bed." Petunia said out loud as she opened the door fully.

With that Hermione entered calling out brightly as she did so, "Good Morning Harry, it's a lovely day outside. You're mum is going to show me how to paint today and I wanted you to be my first subject. So why don't you eat up, then I'll send my Dad in to help you get ready for the day."

She finally took a breath as she rested the tray on Harry's lap since Petunia already had him sitting up against the pillows.

Harry looked at the tray which contained sausages, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, buttered toast and a cup of steaming tea. The smell was making him nauseous and all he wanted to do was to lie back down and close his eyes against the light.

"Thanks Hermione, but please, take it all away before I throw up." He pleaded as his face started to drain of what colour it had. Hermione quickly grabbed the tray and headed for the still open door.

As she passed, Petunia grabbed the tea and toast off the tray and whispered, "I think he will be able to manage these once he calms down."

Hermione nodded her disappointment obvious, before returning to the kitchen. While Petunia returned to Harry's bedside.

"You really should try and have something Harry, or Hermione and I will get into trouble with Dr. Darvin for allowing you to become ill. You wouldn't want that would you?" She gently cajoled.

Looking at his mother apologetically he replied, "'I'm sorry Mum, I really don't feel very good and all I want to do is go back to sleep right now. I promise I will try and eat something later so you two won't get Dr. Darvin blaming you, alright?" Harry said tiredly as he closed his eyes once more.

Without opening his eyes he continued sadly, "Can you tell Hermione, I'm flattered that she wants to paint me, but I wouldn't be a good subject for her today. Say I promise to sit for her once I'm feeling better and I'm sorry to disappoint her."

"All right Harry, I'll tell her, you relax and go back to sleep for now. Do you want me to read to you for a little while till you fall asleep?" When she saw him nod tentatively, Petunia reached for the copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' which was on the bedside table. Sitting down on the bed next to her nephew, she quickly found the place they had left off and began to read.

Phillip and Rosemary looked up from the table where they had been finishing their own breakfasts, to see their daughter carrying the still full tray and not looking very happy about that fact.

"Oh dear, Harry, still not feeling hungry? Well don't worry Dr. Darvin said that would probably happen." Rosemary tried to reassure her daughter.

"He said just seeing it made him feel sick and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep." Hermione sat down and began to eat what was on the tray, having not had her own breakfast yet.

"But what about his exercises, they still need to be done?" Phillip asked in obvious concern.

"You will have to take that up with Mrs. Dursley, Dad. You know she was quite nice for her, and even thanked me for bringing Harry breakfast in bed. She didn't even flinch when I mentioned teaching me painting since she was supposed to be teaching Harry. I don't believe I'm saying this but she does seem to have changed since she's been here.

Anyway, I guess I'll finish my own breakfast then go and write up my Harry journal for Dr.Darvin."

"I know dear, she hasn't asked to use the phone to contact her husband and son and she does seem to be more relaxed around Harry now. Let us hope that it continues." Rosemary Granger replied thoughtfully staring into the bottom of her teacup.

They were both startled when suddenly Phillip Granger got up from the table, "Well, if anyone needs me I'll be in the garden shed sorting out what we will need in the way of supplies for our project. You might like to go and get some catalogues of the type of herbs you want Rosemary, to show the boys."

So the day got under way in the Granger household on a quiet note, as though Harry's lethargy was starting to infect everyone around him.

* * *

When Seth Darvin arrived after lunch to see how things were going, he found everyone; even Petunia Dursley seemed somewhat disheartened.

"Even though I know you warned us this would happen, it still seems strange not to hear Harry's happy voice in the house and somehow it just doesn't seem right." Rosemary had made a cup of tea and passed Darvin one of Harry's jam doughnuts as she explained why.

It was at that point that Petunia Dursley came into the kitchen from the hallway and Hermione walked in from the garden. Hermione was about to get a cup and saucer out for herself, but when she noticed Petunia Dursley entering she turned and asked pleasantly, "Can I get you a cup of tea while I'm pouring one for myself Mrs. Dursley?"

"Why thank you Hermione that would be lovely. Shall we have a couple of Harry's donuts to go with the tea?" The older woman smiled as the younger woman got out another tea cup and took them both to the table.

"We might as well, since they'll only go stale if we don't and Harry seems to have lost his appetite for them." Petunia put two more doughnuts onto the now empty plate that Darvin had in front of him.

Hermione put the teacups on the table and poured tea into both of them before passing one to Petunia who in turn passed the plate of doughnuts to the young woman sitting opposite her.

Darvin was amazed how much had changed in just over a week and decided that these two would be a formidable team if they could continue to work together like that. Still he cleared his throat and began the briefing session. "Hermione, I am glad you and Mrs. Dursley are here as I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you and it has to do with Harry's guardianship."

"Wait a moment Dr.Darvin; I am Harry's Legal Guardian as his next of kin and no matter what anyone thinks of me, I intend to remain that. Harry is still **my** **sister's **child and I am duty bound to take care of him."

Petunia spoke up defiantly.

"No you misunderstand Mrs. Dursley; you are Harry's Legal Guardian in the non-magical world and will continue to be so. But you see Harry also has a guardian in the wizarding world until he turns seventeen, at which time he is considered to be an adult wizard. I believe that job would have normally fallen to his godfather, but since circumstances made it difficult for him to do that, I have now been informed that Professor Dumbledore had been filling it, in an unofficial capacity."

"Well if that is the case, Dr. Darvin, I don't believe Harry was informed of it, he just automatically did what Professor Dumbledore told him to do, albeit reluctantly sometimes." Hermione also was now feeling somewhat indignant.

"I suspected as much and that situation can not be allowed to continue so I have informed Professor Dumbledore of that fact. But Harry still needs a new Magical Guardian and I have strongly suggested that role should go to Professor McGonagall. While she is thinking it over, I was wondering if you had any objections to my choice, either of you. She seemed the perfect choice as someone who taught Harry's parents and friends. She is fond of Harry and would actually be right there for Harry when he needed an adult to go to. She is a powerful witch in her own right and would be able to watch out for him. Lastly I believe she is someone he actually trusts and respects and someone he would accept guidance from. So what do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea, Dr. Darvin and I think that Harry just might like the idea too. After listening to the tape, I for one would find it reassuring knowing she was keeping an eye on him as well. It would be helpful for Ron, Ginny and me too, knowing that there was someone we could go to right there in the castle for help if we noticed anything wrong." Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"Good, what about you Mrs. Dursley? Professor McGonagall is Harry's Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress of the school. In a way she has been watching over your nephew for the last five years, only this time she will be able to have more say on how Harry is treated and be able to take proper action on his behalf should it become necessary." Darvin tried to reassure her as the last thing he wanted was to have the fledgling relationship between Petunia and her nephew endangered.

Petunia didn't answer immediately and when she did, everyone was surprised. "If she is that powerful and important why didn't she do her duty properly and make sure Harry came to no harm while he was at that school of his, it certainly doesn't seem to be a safe place for him from what I have seen." Petunia replied thoughtfully.

"Well you can take that up with her, if she accepts this new role." Darvin replied diplomatically, but had to admit it was a valid question.

"Anyway if she accepts, I want to include her in Harry's treatment. I will let you know as soon as I know. Now if Harry is awake, I think I should have a talk to him about getting him eating again and doing his exercises."

* * *

The next surprise of the day was when the mail arrived later that afternoon; there was a letter from Ron with a letter from Ginny for Harry, inside. 

Ron's was nothing more than a note to say can she rescue them from the cat's who are driving him crazy. He also complained that Mrs. Figg was forcing them to do homework as well. He also told he would write the next letter to Harry and not to worry because Ginny was going to help him with it.

Ginny's letter to Harry did at least spark a little interest and a few questions. Hermione had offered to write down his reply for him, pointing out that it was only polite to answer the letter.

Harry had perked up a little and was more than happy to eat dinner with everyone that night, between his promise to his mother and the letter.

The letters of course were the main topic of conversation, "Ron and Ginny are staying with an old friend of their Mum's for a while and she is mad about cats, I don't know how many she has but someone told me that when you walk into the house you must displace a cat to sit down." Hermione explained with a smile.

Harry who was feeding himself using his good arm, looked up, "Is it true about the names of the houses, I must say it does somehow seem appropriate that you are in Lion House, Hermione, what with Crookshanks and all" he remarked teasingly.

"What do you mean and all, Harry?" Hermione pouted at the young man as he continued to slowly spoon ice-cream into his mouth.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean anything, really." He grinned back at her.

Luckily he was saved from answering by the ring of the phone. Phillip went to answer it and came back looking highly bemused as he handed the phone to Hermione. "It's for you, dear, your Great Aunt Minerva from Scotland."

Hermione nearly choked on her apple juice, as she took a couple of deep breaths and then took the phone from her father. Hesitantly speaking into the receiver, "Aunt Minerva, how are you, and how is the weather in Scotland."

"Miss Granger, I am ringing to inform you that I am now officially Harry's Magical Guardian. I believe that Healer Darvin has already told you this was possible. He suggested I contact you in regard to Harry and how to introduce me to him and where.

At his suggestion I have rented a large cottage near your home so that I will be nearby if he needs anything. I will be moving there tomorrow afternoon. More importantly how is Harry doing?" The always efficient voice softened a little at the last question.

"Wow, Aunt Minerva that is really great news, I'll be sure to let mum know that you will be here soon. Why don't we all get together at your cottage for afternoon tea as soon as you're settled?

Would you mind if I brought my friend, Harry Dursley, along, he and his mum are staying with us at the moment? He's hasn't been able to get about while he has been here and I am sure he would love the opportunity to get out of the house and meet someone new." Hermione replied deciding to establish the cover story immediately.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly blurted out, "I am surprised that you were able to find a cottage nearby. Uncle Albus must have pulled out all the stops to organise everything so quickly."

"Indeed, Miss Granger, I don't deny he was instrumental in making it happen so quickly. As for Uncle Albus, I congratulate you on your quick thinking. I gather I am to be your mother's aunt then." Minerva McGonagall was slightly taken aback at her student's audacity until she remembered the circumstances.

"Yes, Aunt Minerva, I think that would be the best and I know mum would appreciate having her mother's sister around. You know mum, the more the merrier."

Hermione winked at her mother before finishing on a serious note, "Tell Uncle Albus, I completely understand why he can't come this time, I know the business takes up a lot of his time."

"Very well, I will phone you again tomorrow night and let you know the address and phone number and we can discuss when to have this afternoon tea. Until then I bid you goodnight and for what it is worth, Harry is indeed lucky to have a friend like you and you are lucky to have parents like yours." With that the phone rang off and Hermione was left in shock once more.

On the other end of the line, Minerva McGonagall, shook her head sadly as she realised that not only would the Headmaster have to win back Harry's trust but also that of Miss Hermione Granger.

As she hung up the receiver she reflected that it had taken a nearly sixth year student to stand up to the Headmaster on Harry's behalf, something that most adult wizards would never have considered.

Then she smiled as she thought of the greatest wizard in the wizarding world who was being called to task by the brightest witch in the school.


	25. Scraping the Surface

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

Summary : After the end of 5th year there are some things that even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

From the last chapter

_On the other end of the line, Minerva McGonagall, shook her head sadly as she realised that not only would the Headmaster have to win back Harry's trust but also that of Miss Hermione Granger. _

_As she hung up the receiver she reflected that it had taken a nearly sixth year student to stand up to the Headmaster on Harry's behalf, something that most adult wizards would never have considered._

_Then she smiled as she thought of the greatest wizard in the wizarding world who was being called to task by the brightest witch in the school._

**Chapter 25. Scraping the surface  
**

Monday 18th July around 9am

Petunia was setting the table for breakfast, but paused to look at Hermione and her mum who were doing the actual cooking. She turned and cleared her throat before saying hesitantly, "Hermione, I realised after you left Harry's room yesterday morning that I don't have any supplies to teach anyone anything. I was wondering if you had any or I could get a lift to that mall we stopped at on the way here, so I can purchase what will be needed."

"I would be delighted to drive you, Mrs. Dursley in fact why don't we go this morning, and we could take Harry as well. He and Phillip could go to the nursery to choose the herbs I need for the planter box. Besides I think we could all do with a day out to recharge our batteries. I'll phone Dr. Darvin to see if he would mind coming along to keep Phillip and Harry company."

Petunia allowed a small smile to escape as she continued, "Thank you, do you think if I buy some new clothes for Harry, it would lift his spirits?" She almost dropped the teacup in her hand when it dawned on her that Dudley had only to demand something new and she was off to purchase it as soon as possible.

Then she realised that it was the first time she had even thought of her own son in a few days and she still had not phoned Vernon. With a shock she once more found herself not wanting to talk to her own husband. It also occurred to her that this was the first time in a long time that she had felt relaxed. She decided perhaps it would be easier to write than phone and it would be something she could do while Harry was sleeping.

"Of course it would, but I think we better measure him so we get the right size and Hermione can advise us on what would be suitable for boys his age." Rosemary replied enthusiastically as she had been surprised by the state of the boy's clothes when he had arrived.

However it turned out that the one person who probably needed the trip the most was the one who couldn't make it.

When Phillip came into the kitchen a short time later he was carrying Harry who looked pale and scared and was breathing with difficulty, "There you go Harry I told you she was not far away and as you can see your mum is fine so now I want you take a nice big breath and then breathe out slowly" he soothed in a low gentle voice.

Petunia quickly pulled out one of the dining room chairs and sat down, her arms outstretched to take her nephew which Phillip was glad to hand over to her.

Harry's strained voice began pleading with her, "You won't leave me alone; none of you will leave me alone will you? Please I don't want to be alone and I can't trust anyone else, everyone else wants to hurt me, but you won't let them will you?" He sobbed into Petunia's shoulder while everyone else in the room just stood there surprised at this outburst.

"Now Harry dear, I am right here and I am not going anywhere, I certainly will not let anyone hurt you but you need to calm down for me all right." With that she began to rock Harry gently in her arms and soon she heard his breathing even out and he was asleep.

Hermione made her way over to Mrs. Dursley, wearing a tentative smile which she hoped would give the older woman some reassurance.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, Mrs. Dursley, but from what I have read, I believe this behaviour is actually a breakthrough because he feels secure enough to reach out and tell us how he actually feels and what he wants." Hermione looked down on the sleeping Harry as she finished speaking and began to stroke his silky mop of hair without thinking.

Petunia raised her eyebrows slightly as she observed what Hermione was doing before directing a questioning look at the Granger parents, who in turn just shrugged their respective shoulders.

For her part Rosemary Granger decided that she had better have a talk with her daughter about the young man they all cared about so much. This condition had taken a long time to build up and then manifest itself and she knew that it would also be a lengthy process to undo the damage that had been done. She needed to know exactly which version of Harry had garnered these feelings of more than affection and when they had been generated in her only daughter.

For now all in the room had come to the same conclusion, Harry was not going to be left alone for any reason and they would be reassuring him at every opportunity that they wouldn't abandon him.

When Darvin arrived later that day he suggested that another bed be put in Harry's room for his aunt as he felt that Harry would probably continue to vent these emotions for a little while and indeed Harry continued to be like this for the rest of that week and into the next.

Still despite how hard this was on the caregivers, Darvin had confirmed Hermione's thoughts and agreed that the fear of abandonment and the issue of trust were obviously the first emotions to break through after the story had been told.

* * *

Unfortunately this meant that Harry's outing with Ron and Ginny had to be put off for a bit longer. Although Darvin did encourage Ron and Ginny to keep writing to Harry in the hope that he may come to trust them enough to want to meet face to face. He also insisted on them keeping in touch with Hermione as she became more and more wrapped up with Harry and his care. 

His end of the week meeting with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had been a somber one as he explained the delay in Harry meeting Great Aunt Minerva. For the two professors it opened their eyes to that which for one just could not believe she did not see that Harry was struggling, for the other it finally pointed out what he had refused to see. But both were suffering the same guilt that they had not acted much sooner.

Although Darvin tried not to judge them, he reminded them again that had Harry been given counseling after his first brush with death and especially after the death of his godfather instead of being left alone with no one to help him through it, this situation would probably have been a lot less severe. He also suggested that if Harry was anything to go by, then perhaps his friends should also be given some counseling.

With that he had bid them good day and handed them the floo powder, before returning to his desk to write some notes about the meeting. Muttering as he did so how stupid the wizarding world was expecting magic to be able to fix everything including a broken heart and grief.


	26. Abandoning The Issue

**Harry Potter and A Son's Love by Tansy1354**

Summary: After the end of 5th year there are some things even magic can't fix. This was the summer that Harry Potter would find a mother and Petunia Dursley would find out what a son's love really was.

**Chapter dedicated to **_**Lunarhowl**_** for being the **_**120**__**th**__** Reviewer**_** and **_**Fluffenilla**_** for being the **_**100**__**th**_** person to add this to **_**Story Alert**_**. Many thanks to you and all those who have waited so patiently for this, I hope you enjoy my take on why Petunia is like she is. **

**Chapter 26. Abandoning – The Issue**

_Previously_

_For now all in the room had come to the same conclusion, Harry was not going to be left alone for any reason and they would be reassuring him at every opportunity that they wouldn't abandon him._

_When Darvin arrived later that day he suggested that another bed be put in Harry's room for his aunt as he felt that Harry would probably continue to vent these emotions for a little while. Indeed Harry continued to be like this for the rest of that week and into the next._

_Still despite how hard this was on the caregivers, Darvin had confirmed Hermione's thoughts and agreed that the fear of abandonment and the issue of trust were obviously the first emotions to break through after the story had been told._

Tuesday 26th July Breakfast Time

In the end the trip to the mall to get Harry more clothes was left to Rosemary and Phillip to accomplish, since the young man in question wouldn't let Petunia or Hermione out of his sight for than an hour at a time.

Over the course of the last ten days, as Petunia struggled to deal with reassuring her nephew that he would not be left alone to fend for himself again, she started to think back on her own childhood and began noticing things she hadn't thought of before.

_Petunia's POV_

Petunia was nearing her fifth birthday when her mother had told her that a miracle had occurred and that she was going to be a big sister in around six months. Of course up to that point her parents had doted on her, thinking that she would be their only offspring. But they explained they would not have as much money now to spend on her because babies needed lots of things to start off with.

Petunia was an ordinary little girl right down to her looks, from her common brown eyes to her angular jaw and sandy blonde hair which she inherited from her mother.

She was already reading by the time she was three and loved to paint and draw pictures of the people and things around her. As often happens being an only child she spent more time around adults than children her own age, although there was Evelyn Jones who lived a few doors down whom she sometimes played with. They would be starting school together next year.

When Lily had been born she had really tried to be a good big sister and help her mum however she could, but Lily took up so much of her mother's time that she was often left alone to amuse herself. Daddy hardly spent anytime with her either. As soon as he got home from work the first thing he did was play with Lily.

On the all important first day of school for Petunia, she ended up going with Evelyn and her mother. She had nobody of her own to wave her off at the school gate and her mum hadn't even come to pick her up.

When Petunia got home that day all excited to tell her mum about her first day, her mum told her that Lily was sick and for her to go play quietly in her room. That was the day that Petunia had gone to bed crying and really starting to hate her little sister.

It set the pattern for the rest of her life, Lily would get extra toys and new prettier clothes than Petunia. If they went out everyone admired beautiful and cute Lily and spoke to mum about Lily but no one spoke to Petunia.

Birthdays were the worst because Lily would always get loads of presents, like the newest and prettiest doll.

In fact the first time this had happened was on Lily's first birthday, when her grandparents gave her sister a particularly large and adorable teddy bear which she immediately called Boo.

Petunia had never got a teddy bear and of course wanted to play with Lily's. Unfortunately her darling little sister would throw a crying fit every time Petunia came anywhere near Boo

All Petunia got from the same grandparents were plain serviceable clothes and from her parents books. It was only Evelyn and her mother that gave her meaningful gifts like sketch pads, pencils and books on drawing.

Not only that, but she was expected to share her things with her sister, especially the little white rocking chair her uncle Ian had made for her when she was born. But her bratty baby sister would take things and hide them, then forget where she put them. She spilled orange juice on the little white chair and ruined it. Petunia was heartbroken, but her mother and father just said that you couldn't blame Lily because she was only a baby and it was unintentional.

Finally, when Lily started doing that unnatural stuff it was the last straw for Petunia and she spent as much time at Evelyn's as she could get away with.

Lucky for Petunia she only had to endure one year of elementary school with her tiresome sister before Lily got her letter to Hogwarts.

Things went downhill even quicker from then on, as Lily sank further into that freakish world while Petunia continued on distancing herself from her family. She spent more and more time with Evelyn and her mother to the point of moving in with them when she finished school.

In fact it was Laura, Evelyn's mum that suggested that the two girls attend secretarial college for a year, completing the course just after she turned nineteen. It turned out to be the right move as Petunia graduated top of her class and immediately found a job at Grunnings Drill Company where she was assigned to Vernon Dursley who was a recently promoted manager, and, at the age of twenty-five, the youngest in the company's history.

In Vernon she found a man who shared her views on many things. He was ambitious, believing in the value of money and working for what you have. After two years of working together Vernon proposed on his Petunia's twenty –first birthday and they were married a year later.

Of course Vernon had insisted on meeting his wife-to- be's family and took an instant dislike to Lily and her boyfriend James Potter, although as usual, her parents had taken to James straight away. But when it came to the wedding invitations the two decided that, despite how they felt about the Evans family, propriety demanded that they be invited. However it was Evelyn who would be Petunia's only attendant.

But when the wedding finally took place, James Potter ruined their reception by getting drunk and mouthing off loudly. It was the final nail in the coffin of the sisters' relationship and Petunia swore that she would never speak of her family again.

When she found out she was pregnant she informed Vernon that she did not want any other children so that she could concentrate completely on this child. She explained how she never wanted their child to be put in the same position she had been.

Vernon was more than willing to go along with his wife when she gave birth to his son and heir; their family was now complete and as it should be.

When Harry James Potter landed on the doorstep some fifteen months later, there was no question that they had to keep the brat for the sake of appearances as it was their duty, but that didn't mean they had to like it.

For Petunia especially, it was the opportunity for her to get her own back on Lily by treating her son the way she had been treated. However, when it turned out the boy was a carbon copy of his disgraceful father it inspired her to be even more ruthless and, of course, Vernon totally agreed.

So as often happens, history repeated itself in the case of the Evans family. For Petunia thinking back on it now she could really blame her parents for how her life had turned out. Everything about her childhood had coloured her actions ever since.

Reflecting further, she had felt abandoned by her parents from the moment Lily was born; she had to make her own way. She didn't want that for Dudley however she had forced it on Harry without realizing it. But when it came down to it she and Vernon had not done either boy any favours.

Even now she had abandoned Vernon and Dudley to be here with Harry and the Grangers. Petunia had to admit that observing her hosts, she couldn't help being a bit envious of their relationship to each other.

Perhaps it was time to rethink where her own relationships had led her and what was really important. Just maybe her changing situation with Harry was the final push to help them both deal with the issue of abandonment.

A/N – Please let me know it I have made this too complicated as I wasn't quite sure how much to put in.


End file.
